Star Wars: The New Republic
by pain17ification
Summary: During his training trip, Naruto starts to feel a connection to a power unknown to his world; the Force. It is the Force that guides him to a figure who was thought to have been lost amongst the stars, and she has decided to take him as her Padawan! Now, what will become of Naruto with both Ninja and Jedi training under his belt? Naru/Revan/Kaguya/FemKyuubi
1. Chapter 1: The Calling

**Welcome, my fellows both member and nonmember alike. May the Force be with you all.**

 ***bows respectfully to everyone***

 **As you can no doubt guess, this story is a** _ **Star Wars**_ **crossover with** _ **Naruto**_ **. This will have elements of the** _ **Knights of the Old Republic**_ **games, and it will also be my first time doing this kind of crossover. Perhaps at some point, I will add some of the movie elements into it as well.**

 **It pains me to admit that I own nothing. Woe is me!**

* * *

 _Star Wars: The New Republic_

 _Chapter One: The Calling_

* * *

"Well kid, are you ready to go?" asked the Toad Sannin, Jiraiya, to his young apprentice.

Standing next to him was a young teenager in a bright orange jumpsuit that had touches of blue and white thrown in. His hair was wild and erratic, though it was also a golden blonde as if it was kissed by the sun and formed in its image. Countering this were his eyes, which were a dark violet like the evening skies while whisker styled markings highlighted his face.

Looking to his teacher, Naruto Uzumaki shrugged and answered, "As ready as ever, I guess. Although, I'm still wondering why we can't stay in the village for my training."

The Sannin didn't answer him as he took the lead and made his way down the main path. Naruto sighed at the silent answer before he gave Tsunade Senju, the Fifth Hokage, a short wave goodbye and hurried after the Sage. When he caught up to the man, the duo walked on in silence, neither speaking a word for the better part of an hour.

The silence was then broken by the elder of them. "You've been denied your full potential, Naruto. Inside the village, you will keep being denied that chance, and it shames me to admit that about my home."

Naruto turned to his teacher, brow raised in slight surprise at the answer to his earlier question. "And you think I'll reach it outside, on the road?"

"I have no doubt you can. Kakashi, while a good shinobi, wasn't really the best choice in regards to being your sensei. He's got too much emotional baggage, and some of it is related to you."

"To me?" asked the blonde in shock.

"Yes, but that's a subject for another day. The point is, his baggage kept him from putting his full efforts into teaching you. Tell me, what did you learn from him?"

"Well, all I can really think of is the tree walking exercise…and a few teamwork drills."

"Exactly. Now, I honestly have no room to talk in regards to your training. True, I taught you two powerful jutsu and helped you perfect water walking, but I left you on your own for the most part. For that, I wanted to apologize. No teacher should just leave their students on their own."

The teen smiled awkwardly and waved off the Sage. "N-No, it's alright. I appreciate the apology, really."

Jiraiya nodded with a small smile towards his pupil. "Now, this training trip will last for a few years; possibly more if I feel you need it. We'll be working on anything we can to help you grow into a shinobi worth his headband."

Naruto smiled back at the man as his strides became more confident. He was going to look forward to this trip.

* * *

A soft exhale followed by a small frost cloud escaped the lips of Naruto. His legs were crossed and his breathing calm as he thought back to how his training trip started. Right now, he and his teacher were in Iron Country, home of the samurai led by Mifune.

Mifune was an old friend of Jiraiya's that had met the Sage sometime during the Second Great War, after he had been given the title of Sannin alongside Tsunade and Orochimaru. The two had come to understand and befriend one another over the concepts of ideals and philosophy.

At some point, Jiraiya had earned himself a favor from the samurai leader, and he had finally decided to make use of it by having Mifune teach Naruto how to wield a sword. At first, Naruto was unsure about how well he'd be able to handle a blade, let alone incorporate it into his natural fighting style.

But somehow, he took to kenjutsu (art of the sword) quite well; enough to impress the wizened samurai. Though, swordplay wasn't the only thing that Mifune taught the young man. He was also given some study in philosophy, some lessons in calligraphy, and even the Way of Bushido.

Right now, the Uzumaki was taking a moment to reflect on the past couple of years of his journey. In the first year, they had brought his original repertoire of jutsu from an average level to just below a master. He could now handle some Jonin with just the basic jutsu while more experienced ones would need a higher demand of tactics.

The first year was also devoted to his physical training. Every morning, he would rise with the sun and begin his exercises. Then, the late morning to early afternoon was spent going over his jutsu before going to an evening workout. The year had been very good for him, as shown by his growth spurt that brought him from his short stature to an even six feet.

The second year was spent working on his chakra affinity, along with a lighter workout so he kept in shape. It was revealed that his affinity was that of wind with a lesser one for earth. The combination was perfect in Jiraiya's opinion for it allowed him a perfect blend of offense (wind) and defense (earth).

So far, Naruto had four wind jutsu and three earth jutsu under his belt along with the knowledge of why exactly the **Shadow Clone** technique was so forbidden.

He was proud of how far he had come along thanks to Jiraiya, and a part of him was disappointed with his home village for holding him back so much. Granted, he wasn't arrogant with his new abilities. Humility had been drilled into him by both Jiraiya and Mifune who knew just what arrogance could lead to on the battlefield.

Though, there was one other thing that had happened to Naruto during the first two years. Every now and then, he would feel these tugs and nudges on his senses that made him drown out everything else. At first, he believed it was the Kyuubi sealed within him, but Jiraiya shot down that thought almost instantly; much to Naruto's surprise. It grew when the Sage told him not to ignore those feelings, to listen closely and pay attention to them.

The Sage knew something about them, and Naruto was wondering just how much. This feeling didn't just pull on his senses. It also worked alongside his emotions, and it helped him when he was speaking with others. For some reason, it was quite easy to persuade others to his side and he was able to somehow _feel_ the thoughts of anyone he spoke to. With this, he was able to see if anyone had ill intentions or not concerning him.

It was also this extrasensory that allowed him to develop so well in his kenjutsu training. He was able to _feel_ the flow of the spars he took part in, and he was able to commit stances and forms to memory much easier than most. And every time he brought this up to Jiraiya, the Sannin would just tell him to keep embracing it with this knowing look on his face.

It was strange that he wasn't able to feel the thoughts of Jiraiya, but he just chalked it up with how much he knew about whatever was happening to him. He sighed as he stood up, staring at the small town from his position on a snowy hilltop.

He was about to head back down before Jiraiya made his presence known. "There you are. Taking a break?"

"Just…thinking over the last couple of years, sensei," replied the blonde. "A lot has changed since we left, y'know."

"All too well, kid. At any rate, we should head back soon. Looks like a storm is about to come."

Naruto nodded and made to follow before he felt a familiar tug on his senses. Only this time…it was different. Whereas before it was somewhat erratic and unfocused, this one was far gentler.

He gasped slightly as an image of a blurry figure flashed in his mind, going too fast to really get enough detail. His head turned south and he frowned before rushing in that direction.

Jiraiya frowned as well, though it was because the snowstorm was coming _from_ the south. However, his student had never really acted so strongly on the feelings he had experienced throughout the years. So, he followed him without hesitation, knowing that he already had a much deeper connection to whatever this was than he did.

The two stopped at a wide plain that was covered in thick snow. Naruto had his eyes narrowed as he surveyed the area, searching for whatever it was that was calling out to him. He then held his head as another flash went through his mind, showing him the image of a strange… _thing_ beneath some ice.

 _"Beneath you… Hurry…"_

A voice whispered in his mind, soft and soothing like a gentle breeze on his face. His eyes narrowed further as he imagined the voice's owner, and he couldn't help but imagine that it was a woman's voice. It was strange how he just _knew_ it was a woman, but he didn't question it as he looked closer at the "plain". He soon noticed the ice in certain spots, revealing that t was actually a frozen over lake.

Acting fast, since the person calling out to him was sounding urgent, he formed a **Rasengan** in his right hand and slammed it onto the ground, cracking the ice with its power. The cracks grew and spread across the lake before the ice caved in on itself and the thing he saw in his vision surfaced with a great splash of icy water.

It was made of some kind of metal, though it had taken some significant damage from something since it was stripped in some areas. Fortunately, no areas were damaged enough for water to have gotten inside.

"Strange," commented Jiraiya. "This looks like something that would've been made in the Hidden Sky Village."

"Hidden Sky?"

"It was during the Second Great War. The Hidden Sky got its name from the strange, yet also unmatched creations that allowed them to fly across the skies. Whatever this is reminds me a lot of their old creations."

"Well, we can talk about that later," Naruto stated as he leapt over the water and landed on top of the metal contraption. "There's someone stuck in there, and they were calling out to me in my head."

Jiraiya smirked and leapt onto it as well, landing next to his student. "So, you're able to speak telepathically with someone? I'm impressed, kid." He then reached down and used chakra to enhance his strength, turning the wheel of an outside hatch door and opening it so they could enter.

The younger of the two shivered as the temperature shot down inside. "Brrrgh… It's freezing in here."

"Yea, we better hurry and find whoever was calling you before we freeze to death," suggested the Sage before he and Naruto walked down the metal hallway, entering what looked to be a main control room of sorts. It was wide enough to also be a pseudo council room, and was no doubt the center of whatever it was they were in.

Naruto took a calm breath and focused his thoughts, projecting them outward like a sonar. _"Where are you?"_ he projected before he felt a pulse come back to him.

 _"You're close… Please…hurry…"_

"In here," announced Naruto as he forced open a sliding door, revealing a strange tank filled with a frozen and glowing green liquid.

Inside though, there was a person with a breathing mask attached to her face. She had flowing black hair that floated in the frozen liquid, but would no doubt reach her posterior if it was allowed to fall. Her eyes were obviously closed, so they couldn't be determined; however, she still "focused" to Naruto, which honestly disturbed him slightly.

 _"You…press the green button… Hurry…"_ she spoke mentally to Naruto, who quickly complied and slammed his palm on it. A warning sound echoed throughout the metal walls of the area before the tank gave off a red glow and the temperature in the room rose. Before the eyes of the two shinobi, the frozen liquid slowly melted until the woman's body moved with the unsettled liquid. Then, a second warning sound was heard before the tank slowly drained itself of its liquid, letting the woman's body slowly drop to its bottom on her knees.

As soon as it was fully emptied, the woman's eyes shot open, revealing them to be a bright orange with some amber mixed in. Her right hand raised forward, and the two shinobi felt something come from her and shatter the glass of the tank. She then pulled off the breath mask and stepped out, stumbling as she did so and prompting Naruto to catch her before she fell.

"T-Thank," she tried to say before she was subjected to a coughing fit. Once her lungs were cleared, she resumed, "Thank you, youngling."

"Youngling?" asked Naruto in confusion. "I'm not that young, y'know."

The woman chuckled at his retort weakly as Naruto helped her sit down. "No, I suppose you aren't; not with your history."

The blonde rose a brow at that while Jiraiya suggested, "Perhaps introductions should wait until we get to a warmer place. This place is a giant ice box and a storm is coming."

She nodded in agreement and made to stand, but she stumbled again. Seeing this, Naruto quickly helped her up and walked her to the hatch before he leapt out with her in his grip. He then leapt to the shore with Jiraiya and helped the woman get to their hotel room.

Once inside, he set her down on one of the two beds, earning a sigh of relief from her. "Thank you. Not many people would help a total stranger." She then smirked at him and added, "But I think we've already established that you're not like most people."

"What makes you so sure?" asked the Uzumaki.

"I think it'd be better if we got names out of the way," interjected the Sage. "What is your name, miss?"

"So formal," praised the woman, "but we both know that you're not one for formalities, Master Pervert." She laughed at the expression on the Sannin's face while Naruto snickered. "Though, I suppose it would be polite to introduce myself. I am Revan, a follower and servant of the Force; much like you are, Naruto Uzumaki and Jiraiya the Toad Sage."

"How do you know our names?" asked Naruto in surprise.

" _The eyes are the gateway to the soul_ ," quoted Revan before scoffing. "Such a foolish belief. It is the _mind_ that I find has the biggest gateway, and you both have your minds quite open for me to see; even with your impressive mental barriers, Toad Sage."

"So, you're telepathic?" asked Jiraiya, earning a bland look from her.

"Please don't try and insult my intelligence by playing the fool you love to be. You have witnessed the Force yourself, given your connection with one of its purest forms."

Naruto looked between them both before he cut in, "Could someone please explain what the hell is going on? I know that Pervy Sage wasn't telling me everything, but he obviously knows what you're talking about."

Revan smirked at him again while giving him her attention. "Yes, I believe it would be quite foolish and wasteful to deny you such knowledge. Tell me, have you been feeling strange tugs and nudges from seemingly nowhere…and everywhere at the same time?"

He nodded while Jiraiya leaned against the wall by the door. "Yea, I have actually."

"That feeling comes from the Force, an energy that comes from everyone and everything."

"Like chakra?" asked Naruto to his teacher.

"No, chakra is unique to people born from our own planet," answered the Sannin.

Before Naruto could ask for clarification, Revan continued, "Not many people can feel or hear the Force's call. Only those sensitive enough to its presence can, and that is what you are. Your control over it is small, but impressive for someone just starting out."

"You don't really believe this, do you Pervy Sage?"

"I do, but that's only because I've felt something like this from my training as a Sage. As soon as I was able to establish a connection to the natural energies of the world, I also established a weak connection to this Force this woman is speaking of. It is because of this connection that I can tell if anyone is lying or being untruthful, and she is being completely honest with us," explained the man. "You should be able to feel it too, and at a better degree than myself since your connection wasn't made artificially like my own."

The blonde frowned slightly, knowing that his teacher's words were true. He felt no lie or deception from Revan and knew that everything she was saying was fact. "But what did you mean by our _planet_?"

"You didn't really think our lovely patch of dirt and water was the only place out there, did you?" asked back the Sage with a grin. "Kid, we're just a single piece to the puzzle known as the _universe_."

"He's right," supplied Revan. "This planet of yours is just one of many along the Outer Rim, a sector so far away from the _mainland_ that it is not affected by law. It is also, and I mean no offense at all, very underdeveloped compared to practically every other planet. Others have reached a more advanced form of technological achievement while yours is pretty primitive."

"If that's true," began Naruto, "then why haven't we been visited by other planets?"

"Because there's nothing of real value here. Most planets _visit_ others for resources. Your planet's resources are pretty basic except for that inner energy of yours. But even then, I would guess only a handful of you have been taken from this place in secret."

"Why the secrecy?" asked Jiraiya, though he already had a theory and Revan picked up on it.

"Your guess is correct, Toad Sage. If it was known that your people had been visited by those of the outside worlds, it would spur them into a development that they would ultimately fail at. This planet doesn't have the necessary means to achieve space travel, and any attempt would draw more unneeded attention."

"So, we're just supposed to let ourselves be taken?" challenged the blonde angrily.

"Easy now," placated the woman. "I never said or meant that. I was only stating that it would be difficult to the point of near impossibility to try and advance to our degree. I never said you couldn't stop any abductions and take a ship for your own."

"Ship?"

"A common term for all spacecraft," explained Revan. "That 'icebox' that your teacher called was my ship; the Ebon Hawk. It's a ship that I…acquired from some rather rude people. I doubt they'd miss it though since it was just collecting dust when I stumbled upon it…and many years have passed since I took it."

The Jinchuriki mentally put that last comment away for later. "Well…could we fix your ship?" queried the Uzumaki.

"I'd have to check the damage it sustained over the years, and then we can talk about fixing it. Until then, I'll have to wait for this storm to clear."

She nodded her head to the room's only window, which was being pounded on by snow and wind. "She's got a point," Jiraiya stated with a soft sigh. "We should get some sleep. We'll check her ship tomorrow after your lessons."

Naruto sighed as well, more questions being unasked and in his mind. "Fine… She can take my bed and I'll sleep on the floor."

"Quite generous of you, Naruto," commented Revan. "I appreciate it."

With that, the three slowly drifted away into slumber.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes to a familiar sight, and it made him frown slightly as he rose to a sitting position in front of the Kyuubi's cage. _**"You've made an interesting acquaintance, boy."**_

"Pretty obvious since I've never met someone from a different planet before," retorted Naruto.

 _ **"** **Regardless, I can tell from in here that she has a rather significant…presence about her. No doubt she could sense mine within you."**_

"You'd be right on that, beast," commented the woman as she made her presence known. "I must say, I never thought that I'd see a creature your size before…and yet I'm not surprised that I _am_ meeting you. I suppose that, even with all my years being immersed in it, I still have much to learn about the Force."

"I'm guessing you projected yourself into this place?" asked the Uzumaki.

"Yes, and it serves two purposes. The first is to sate my curiosity about the erratic presence I felt coming from you while the second is so that we could talk."

 _ **"** **Erratic?"**_ mused the Bijuu. _**"Not a term I've been associated with before. Most call me a demon or a monster."**_

"I assure you that I do not see you as such, great beast. You actually have rather impressive tie to the Force, though much of it is linked to Naruto, here."

 _ **"** **I know of this already, woman. Our very existences are tied thanks to the seal on this gate. If he falls, so too will I."**_

"Interesting… I'll have to look more into that later. For now, let us talk, Naruto," she declared while turning to said blonde. "Ask your questions and I will answer what I am willing."

Naruto frowned slightly as he asked, "You mentioned 'years passed' earlier. What did you mean by that?"

She smiled and sat, motioning for him to do the same. Once he complied, she explained, "That tank you found me in was designed with two functions: recovery and sustainment. It heals anyone placed inside of it, and it can also sustain them for many years. The settings I had placed on that tank were tampered with, but I can only assume it was from my rather rough landing on this planet."

"How rough?"

"The ship was pelted by a few asteroids, or rocks floating in space, as I entered its atmosphere, or outermost level. At any rate, if you hadn't been around the Ebon Hawk, then I would still be stuck in there; frozen and unnoticed by the world."

Naruto regarded her with a hint of pity, though it wasn't much. He could feel her emotions and thoughts a bit easier within his own subconscious, and he could faintly tell that any pity he'd offer would be ignored. "So, what do you plan to do if you can get your ship fixed?"

"Honestly? I don't really have a plan. Never really did, and probably never will either. But, I do know that the Force guided me here, and it did so for a reason. I think that reason could be you, Naruto."

"Me? Why me?"

 _ **"** **I must admit that I'm rather curious as well, alien."**_

Revan regarded them both and answered, "Your connection to the Force is naturally made, but it is unrefined and needs to be nurtured. The connection is complicated, but I know that you will be able to discover the truth behind it in time. I believe I was sent here so that I could find you and train you in the ways of the Force; the ways of the Jedi."

"What's a Jedi?"

"It is what I am; though I was once a Sith as well. Jedi are followers and servants of the Force, much like I am. The Sith, however, use the Force in a more chaotic and dark manner. But, I have seen that one cannot truly be called a _follower_ of the Force unless they have experienced both sides."

He thought over what she said, drawing up basic images of "good", "evil", and the "middle path" as he did so. After a few moments, he asked, "So, you want to train me to be a Jedi?"

"Yes, and I have no doubt that you will thrive with my instruction. The Force is strong in you, Naruto. I only want to help it grow even stronger." She then held out her hand, offering it to him as she asked, "Are you willing to let me teach you, Naruto Uzumaki?"

He stared at her hand, slowly frowning as he continued to go over everything she had said and informed him of. He even turned to the fox and silently asked for its opinion. Said beast merely stared back, offering no answer other than a silent message of "It's your choice."

Slowly, he reached out and grabbed her hand, shaking it firmly. "I want to learn, Revan-sensei."

She smiled beautifully at him, pleased that he had agreed. "Alright then. We will begin your training tomorrow…my young Padawan."

Naruto couldn't help but pout at that. "I told you, I'm not that young…"

* * *

 **And that, my friends, is the first chapter of this crossover! I gotta say that I'm really excited about this one! I'm a big fan of** _ **Star Wars**_ **, and I'm gonna make sure this crossover is done right even if I haven't played many of the games!**

 **Now, the pairing should be obvious, but I'll inform you all anyway. It is a Naruto/Revan pairing, BUT there will be a second woman for Naruto later on!**

 **Here's your hint: like Revan, this _Naruto_ woman is insanely powerful and is both revered and feared. Good luck guessing!**

 **Now, Naruto is being trained to be both a shinobi and a Jedi, but he will be given a much more open way of study from Revan (due to her having been on both the Light and Dark sides). Based on the** _ **Knights of the Old Republic**_ **games, Revan will be a Jedi Consular class while Naruto will be a Sentinel class. But, let's not forget our favorite Super Pervert! He'll get some pointers from Revan as well!**

 **Please check out the** _ **Dreamers Community**_ **! They're really trying to get people's support!**

 **I'm also shouting out thanks to _ncpfan_ for his help! Thanks, my friend!**

 **pain17ification**


	2. Chapter 2: Insight

**Well, here we are with the next chapter of this story! I appreciate all the reviews and support for this crossover, so thanks everyone!**

 **It pains me to admit that I own nothing. Woe is me!**

* * *

 _Star Wars: The New Republic_

 _Chapter Two: Insight_

* * *

"Today, we will work on a style that I believe you will thrive in, Naruto," began Mifune as his student stood before him on the outdoor training mats. "You have an impressive level of strength, but I feel that your speed is your best physical quality for the moment. What we will need to focus on for this style is precision, or aim."

"I'm guessing that my strength will benefit with the speed of this style while the precision has me focus on weak points or openings?" deduced Naruto.

"You're getting sharper," praised the elder samurai with a faint smirk.

 _'More like I can read where the conversation goes thanks to the Force,'_ mentally commented the blonde.

"Now, we'll begin your precision training with these logs." He gestured four logs standing upright at nearly seven feet each. "I want you to take your sword and aim for where you believe the weakest spots are. Each log will have their own brittle area, and it goes without saying that they all are in different spots than the others."

The Uzumaki nodded to his teacher and readied the katana given to him for training. Moving to the first log, he took a calm breath in while he focused on the bark in search of weak points. It took him a second before he swung diagonally downward from right to left, but his sword was caught halfway through the log.

"Not quite," commented Mifune. "But you were close. This one would've been a cleaner cut if it was straight through from right to left. Next one."

While this was going on, Jiraiya was seated on the side with Revan, who was dressed in a black kimono that was provided by Mifune. She was intrigued with the clothes, finding them to be appealing in their own way and believing she looked good in them.

It made her smirk when she recalled Naruto's faint blush when she asked him for his opinion on the matter.

"He's unconsciously calling on the Force to help guide him," noted the Jedi woman. "This is good since it will make training him go a bit more smoothly."

"I hope you don't plan on removing any of the shinobi training he's completed over the years?" asked the Toad Sage.

"Of course not, Master Pervert. I can easily see the benefits he has from such training. This _chakra_ you have on this planet seems to flow easily with the Force. In time, Naruto may be able to combine the two energies into a concentrated and mixed form."

The Sannin raised a brow at that. "How much more powerful would this make him?"

"If done right, and with enough of each, the combination of the two energies would be enough to destroy a small moon maybe," answered Revan in absolute certainty. "However, this would require a level of concentration that one usually finds in battle."

"You mean like when a warrior drowns himself in the flow of battle?"

"Precisely. This would be a heightened sense of focus beyond that of a Jedi Master or Sith Lord." She kept watching her Padawan as he went through the kenjutsu training, smiling faintly when he correctly found the weak point in the third log and again in the last. "He's improving at an astounding rate. The Force flows strongly in him, helping him grow."

Back with the two swordsman, Mifune nodded in approval at Naruto's progress. "Excellent. You found the weak points quite well after some practice. Remember this, Naruto: _everything_ has a weakness. Even the Bijuu you carry has one, and the proof is written on your very skin."

 _ **"** **That old fool is SO lucky I'm not out there right now,"**_ grumbled the fox.

"I understand, sensei. What you're trying to teach me is how to strike hard and fast at those weak points so that I can end fights more deliberately."

"Exactly. Anyone can end a fight, even without the use of a weapon. But, only the most trained, or sometimes the _luckiest_ , can end it in a moment."

Nodding, the blonde readied his sword again as some samurai brought out more logs. Narrowing his eyes, he leapt into his training once more.

* * *

"Your training with a sword is going well, from what I've witnessed," praised Revan as she led Naruto to the drifting Ebon Hawk. "You felt it, didn't you; the Force?"

He frowned slightly and nodded. "Yea… It's weird how I know it _is_ the Force, but it feels like it's me."

"I was of the same mindset when I took my first steps into the Force. It felt like I was doing everything on my own, but I somehow always knew that _something_ was guiding me." She smiled at him and elaborated, "The Force doesn't control us; it _guides_ us, Naruto. That's why it feels like we're doing everything. We had the capability, but we just needed the right push to do so."

He smiled back at that. "I think I understand. So, what will my first lesson be, sensei?"

"For starters, we'll begin with some meditation to help you listen more clearly for the Force. However, it won't be for long since I feel you prefer a more hands-on approach to things. Also, we'll see about getting you a proper weapon since a Jedi needs a lightsaber."

"A what now?" asked the Uzumaki before he stepped back in surprise at the sound of a snap and a hiss, revealing a stunning violet blade from a strange metallic cylinder.

" _This_ is a lightsaber. It is a vital tool to Jedi, and a powerful weapon for the Sith. For you, it will be a representation of you becoming my student."

Naruto stared at the saber, watching as Revan turned it over for him to see all of it before he commented, "That kinda looks like the Raijin Sword that the Second Hokage used."

This surprised the Jedi Master. "You mean you've seen something like this before?"

Instead of answering verbally, Naruto pulled out a scroll and unsealed the broken parts of the Second's famous sword. "This was able to light up like a bolt of lightning, and it was powerful enough to make someone who was maybe a Chunin at best a threat for Jonin."

"Interesting… May I?" she asked when she made to grab it. At his nod, she took the two pieces and inspected them. "Very interesting… I think I'll need to break this down to get a better understanding of it. We'll do that inside the ship after I restore enough power to it."

The two then leapt on top of the star craft and entered from the top hatch before Revan led her Padawan to the main generator of the Ebon Hawk. Next to it was a strange, to Naruto, machine that looked like it was able to roll around and had a single lens for an eye.

"Uh, what is that?" asked the shinobi slash Padawan.

"Hmm?" asked Revan as she looked away from the generator and spotted the droid that Naruto had pointed out. "Oh, T3! I forgot I had him on board!"

She then moved over to the deactivated droid and opened up its main core, frowning at the sight. Naruto was able to hear her grumbling quietly and muttering to herself as she began to fiddle with some wires, making a small spark emit. This seemed to do the trick since it sent enough of a jolt to stir the droid awake.

It gave off a series of weak beeps and whistles, making Naruto raise a brow in absolute confusion while Revan hummed to herself. "Sorry that you had to power yourself down, T3. I didn't think those asteroids would've done that much damage. They came out of nowhere after we were pulled into that spatial rip." It gave her a few more beeps in response which made her smile. "I'm glad you're still operational, my old friend. Think you could help me restore the main generator?"

The droid gave a more enthusiastic whistle and rolled forward and moved to the generator. Revan smiled brightly at that and set to work with T3 while Naruto stood there in awkward silence. It was a bit unnerving to be brushed off so easily, but he decided to take a tour of the ship since he didn't have the chance the previous night.

Walking around, he took note of the two sleeping quarters that were mainly just bunk beds, the spacious cargo hold, the work area that had its own workbench, and the center of the ship that had a rounded computer console. In the center room, he saw a closed door and noted that it was cracked open slightly.

Walking over to it, he looked inside and saw a rust red machine that was shaped roughly like a human. _'Must be another droid,'_ he mused as he squeezed his fingers between the sliding doors and pried them open with a small boost of chakra. Now that he had a better look, he was a bit surprised to see that the droid was fairly tall; just an inch or so above his height.

"I see you found my other droid. This one and T3-M4 were with me when I crashed," noted Revan from behind him, making the blonde turn around to regard her.

"Yea, I figured you and T3 needed a moment to work together. How goes the repairs?"

"I think T3 could get them done on his own after he reboots his systems. I had to give him a little juice since he was close to powering down again. Anyway, this droid is called HK-47. He's a protocol droid in public, but in reality he's a combat and assassin droid. He's also great to talk to."

"What's a protocol droid?"

"They mainly help with relations and other simple tasks that make progress go smoother. For example, HK here has knowledge of thousands of different alien dialects that help with business or anything similar."

"Whoa," exclaimed the blonde, impressed by the deactivated droid. "So, how do we get him back on?"

She cupped her chin with her eyes closed in thought, missing Naruto approach the assassin droid. "Well, I could always try to get a spark going like I did with T3, but HK was never fond of me doing that. Other than that- What are you doing?"

Naruto turned to her while his hands held a wire in each one. "Uh, trying to get a spark like you did?" he answered, though it sounded unsure while his hands moves the two wires together.

Revan blinked when they successfully made a spark and HK's eye lights activated and glowed a fierce crimson color. After a few moments, a mechanical voice stated, _"Statement: HK-47 is now operational, Master Revan."_

Said woman smirked at the droid and jerked her thumb at Naruto. "Don't thank me. My new student turned you on…by accident."

 _"Statement: Master, I must remind you that I was never one for you attempts at humor."_

"Uh, actually I did," cut in Naruto. "Those two wires sticking out of you were the ones that I used to do it."

The droid looked down and took note of said wires before it made a surprised exclamation and hurriedly put the wires safely back inside of his circuitry. " _Surprised Query: Master, how could you? This meatbag could've damaged some of my more delicate circuits!"_

"Oh relax, HK. It's not like he was trying to destroy you. Besides, you're reactivated right? Just be glad that he succeeded."

 _"Unamused Observation: Master, I believe you take situations far too lightly,"_ blandly replied the combat droid.

Naruto awkwardly rubbed his head and commented, "Hey, sorry that I did something without thinking it through, HK. I was just trying something that Revan-sensei did with T3-M4."

 _"Query: That trash compactor is still on this ship as well? Statement: Master, I fail to see why we still have need for that T3 unit."_

"Do _you_ know how to keep maintenance of this ship, HK?" asked Revan with her arms crossed in front of her chest and a brow raised.

 _"Answer: No Master, I do not. Observation: But it was my understanding that you were quite adept at maintenance concerning electronic devices, including ships and droids."_

"I may have some knowledge in them, but that doesn't mean I'm an expert. T3 stays, and that's final."

 _"Reluctant Acquiescence: Very well, Master."_ He then turned to Naruto and asked, _"Query: What do other meatbags call you?"_

"Meatbags?" asked Naruto in confusion.

"He means organic lifeforms, but he's being crude about it," explained Revan.

"Oh… Well, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I'm Revan-sensei's new student, or Padawan as she calls me."

 _"Proud Introduction: I am HK-47, a combat droid who serves Master Revan faithfully and disposes of her enemies without fail. Statement: For the future, I suggest that you not become one of my Master's enemies, Naruto Uzumaki."_

The blonde sweatdropped at the threat. "I wouldn't dream of it, HK."

* * *

"Alright, while T3 works on the ship and HK learns more about this planet from Jiraiya, we'll begin working on your training," Revan announced as she and her Padawan sat across from one another on the shore of the lake the Ebon Hawk floated on. "The first step is as I said; meditation. I want you to close your eyes and take even breaths."

"Yes sensei," replied the blonde as he sat cross-legged with his fists pressed to each other. Closing his eyes, he took in a breath of cool air and exhaled through his nose. He kept up the process, easing his nerves into a sense of calm.

"Good… Relax and listen… Listen for the Force," guided Revan as she observed her Padawan. "Listen to its call. Let it reach out to you…"

He kept up his calm breaths while listening to his teacher, opening his mind to the outside. Inside of the representation of his seal, the Kyuubi watched its host sit in the same pose as he was outside. Looking up, it then took note of wisps of silvery smoke trying to get through to him, but they were stopped by the Bijuu's erratic chakra.

 _ **"** **So that's it… That alien woman did say this Force was connected to myself as well."**_ It then turned back to its host before scoffing and reining in its chakra. _**"That woman had better be right about you, boy. I see my creator in you…"**_ The silver wisps of smoke then reached the representation of Naruto, enshrouding him in its power. _ **"Don't disappoint me."**_

Back outside, Naruto fought back a gasp as he felt the familiar tug of the Force. He didn't fight it at all this time, letting it pull him into its embrace. "I feel it, sensei…" he said softly, as if speaking louder would disrupt the flow.

"Excellent," she replied with a smile as she indeed felt the Force around him. "Now, while it speaks to you, expand your senses. Reach out _with_ the Force and tell me what you see."

He frowned while his eyes stayed closed. It felt…nice being embraced by the Force. It was like nothing he had ever felt before, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to leave.

"Naruto," called out Revan in warning. "Reach out with the Force. I know it feels wonderful to be surrounded by it, but you need to remember that you're still alive. If you stay there too long…you may never get out."

His frown deepened slightly, but he reluctantly complied and spread out his senses, letting the Force flow with him. "I see…light, sensei. It's like I'm surrounded by it and everything is visible. You, me, the trees, the snow… Everything…"

"Your sight with the Force allows you to see more clearly. For some, this comes easier while it takes more time for other. There was also a race once called the Miraluka, and they were blind to everything. But, they were so gifted with Force Sight that it was able to counter what many call a handicap."

She would've said more, but she was left speechless when Naruto opened his eyes and they were pale and milky, as if he had been blinded. "This is incredible!" he gasped out. "I can see the Force flowing around you, sensei. It's smoky, but it's got a silver color to it."

She had to take a moment to gather her wits again before she slowly stepped up to him. "Naruto, you need to focus back on the outside. Remember what I said: you might never get back out." Her hands gently pressed down on his, but they gripped firmly. "Come back, Naruto…"

Anxiety was creeping in on Revan, and she worried that she was going to lose her Padawan. No, it was more than that. He wasn't just a student to her now. He was a friend, a kindred follower of the Force. She didn't want to lose that after years of being away from people like herself.

It was a huge relief to her then when she saw the milky coloring of his eyes return to the deep violet they naturally were. However, they suddenly rolled back and he fell to the ground unconscious. Revan moved over to him and checked his pulse, finding one easily.

"I guess it was too much for you, my open-minded Padawan." She smiled softly as she used the Force to lift him, having him follow her as she went back to her ship. "If this was all it took to overwhelm you, then I'm quite anxious to see what our future lessons will hold."

Once she was back inside the ship, she placed Naruto on one of the beds, leaving him to rest. _"Query: Master, I must ask why you've taken it upon yourself to accept a student."_

Revan turned to her friend and smiled. "I honestly don't know, HK. Maybe it was because I felt a connection through the Force… Or maybe even because his curiosity reminded me of when I was younger and adventurous."

 _"Observation: This meatbag seems to have made an impact on you, Master. I do hope that it doesn't prove itself to be detrimental, or a hindrance."_

"You're overthinking things, HK. This connection I have with Naruto is beneficial; trust me. As he learns from me, I too learn from him."

 _"Query: And what is it that you've learned so far, Master?"_

She smiled and turned back to her resting Padawan. "I learned that you can find something worthwhile even in the darkest of places; just as I have found a perfect apprentice on an Outer Rim planet much less developed than most."

* * *

 _ **"** **You got in over your head there, boy,"**_ chastised the Kyuubi as Naruto lied on his back and floated on the water.

"I know," he sighed out, sounding wistful. "But it felt so incredible… It was like…like…" He sighed again. "I don't even know how to describe it. I've never felt anything like it before."

The fox stayed silent at that, letting its container speak.

"It was warm…and comforting, like it was letting me know that I was safe; that I wouldn't be hurt anymore. And then when I saw with it!" He laughed a little, his excitement showing. "I was able to see everything with the Force. Things that I thought were hidden were as clear as day!" He then turned to the fox, still smiling as he added, "I know that you're a vixen also…"

The Kyuubi rolled her eyes. _**"You could've asked, brat. You didn't have to use the Force."**_

"Would you have told me, though?"

 _ **"** **Not at first, I'll admit. But later on, after I got a feel for you, I think I might have."**_

He kept his smile at that, sensing no lie from her. "You know…someday I hope we can understand one another." He looked back up at the "ceiling" of the seal, and the Kyuubi saw his face turn thoughtful. "I mean…I know that my parents died and that mom once held you inside her…but something tells me that there's more to it than that…"

 _ **"…** **It's complicated,"**_ replied the Bijuu. _**"There was someone else there that night…"**_

"Who?" he asked, moving to a sitting position on the water so he could face her. "Please… I need to know…"

She looked him in the eye, seeing the desperation in them. _**"Kid…I think seeing it for yourself would be best…"**_

"Why can't you just tell me…?" he asked, looking at her confused. "What makes _seeing_ it better?"

 _ **"** **Look, I know I'm asking for a lot, but just trust me on this."**_ She then held out a massive furry fist to him and finished, _**"Bump your fist with mine and I'll show you. I promise to show you everything."**_

He stared at the fist for some time before looking back up into her eyes. "You've never done anything for me before except when it benefitted you. What do you get out of this?"

 _ **"…** **I get to have someone see MY side of the story as well as everything else that happened,"**_ she answered.

He frowned slightly before he raised his fist and pressed it to hers. Then, everything went white.

* * *

Revan exhaled as she sat in meditation while Jiraiya was writing in his notebook. Slowly, her eyes opened and she spoke, "Your godson is about to discover a deeply sought out truth, Sage."

He paused in his writing, giving her a look before he resumed. "I see…"

"You don't trust the fox, do you?"

"I'd be lying if I said I did… But, even I know that the Kyuubi has the biggest point of view for that night. He needs to know what happened, because even I wouldn't be able to tell him."

She nodded. "Well, hopefully the truth won't lead him down a dark path. He can't be swayed to one side this early." Looking to where her Padawan was resting she frowned slightly. "He must remain open-minded…or else he'll never see the Force for all that it is."

"And what exactly is the Force fully?" asked the Sannin.

She slowly smiled and looked to him. "Everything..."

* * *

 **Here we are with Chapter Two! I hope you all enjoyed it!**

 **I know that the progress is slow, but I'm trying to build up things at a steady pace. I want to make a believable way for Naruto to make connections with the others; like the Kyuubi in this chapter.**

 **As for why Kyuubi is female, it was honestly a spur of the moment decision. I don't know why I did it, but I feel it works. Now, the second woman for Naruto is Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. A lot of you guessed correctly! ^_^**

 **One last thing: I have a poll set up on my profile page. It's a simple poll with just two choices. I have no set time for when it will end, though I'm thinking I'll end it at the end of the month. Please vote on it!**

 **Until next time, everybody!**

 **pain17ification**


	3. Chapter 3: Acceptance and Concentration

**Well, here we are with the next chapter of this story! I appreciate all the continued reviews and support!**

 **It pains me to admit that I own nothing. Woe is me!**

* * *

 _Star Wars: The New Republic_

 _Chapter Three: Acceptance and Concentration_

* * *

The first thing Naruto saw when he pressed his fist to the nine-tailed vixen's was the sight of a chained redheaded woman who was breathing heavily in exhaustion while a cloaked figure in a single-eyed mask was standing before her.

 _"Finally,"_ Naruto heard the man say. _"The Kyuubi will be mine. Come forth, beast! Serve your new master and lay waste to this pathetic village!"_

The seal on the woman's abdomen gave off an ominous red glow and Naruto saw her mouth wide open in a silent scream of pure anguish. The red energy being pulled from her body took shape before the Bijuu in all her glory stood before the masked man. It was only thanks to not being a part of this moment that Naruto was able to pause the scene.

Taking a moment, he stepped over to the frozen image of the cloaked man and got a better look. He couldn't move anything concerning his clothing, but he was able to see a familiar red eye within the eye hole of the man's mask.

"A Sharingan," he growled out. "Pervy Sage told me that they were rumored to be able to control a Bijuu…but I didn't really believe it…"

With a frown, he allowed the scene to resume and he saw the vixen become enslaved by the Sharingan, as shown by the very image of the dōjutsu presented in her eyes. Then, the Bijuu turned to the barely living woman. Naruto, being more worried about her since he had deduced her identity, barely caught the man voicing his slight amazement at how resilient the Uzumaki Clan was.

Fortunately for Naruto, the Fourth Hokage flashed to the woman's location just before the vixen's claw could crush the woman. In a split second, he had appeared, grabbed her, and then flashed away right as the clawed forelimb crashed where they once stood. The scene then blurred for a second before it showed the controlled vixen laying waste to the Hidden Leaf while the ninja forces of the village did everything they could to hold her back.

It was amazing to see just how much the village was able to work together and combine their strength to hold her back. He even caught sight of Choji's father using his **Expansion Jutsu** to duke it out in a literal battle of the giants.

For a while, the fight was surprisingly even, though the village had taken serious collateral damage during the efforts of both sides. Then, the Kyuubi's eyes lost the Sharingan image and returned to their natural form, showing that the link between her and the masked man had been broken.

"Way to go, dad," praised Naruto since he figured that Minato had focused his effort on stopping the masked man. He then saw that, in her confused rage, the nine-tailed vixen prepared to use a **Tailed Beast Bomb** at the Hokage Mountain, where Naruto saw the Fourth Hokage had appeared and was standing with one of his famous kunai in his hands. The blast shot at the man, but in a surprising show of the man's skill, the Fourth was able to use his famous jutsu to absorb the blast and teleport it in the middle of one of the many surrounding forests, away from everyone else and the village.

"Man… To think that dad was able to redirect an attack of that magnitude…" he whispered in awe before he saw Minato summon forth Gamabunta directly over the Kyuubi. With his weight increasing the force of the fall, Bunta slammed down on the vixen's head and held her down long enough for the blonde Kage to use his **Flying Thunder God** technique to take her away from the village.

The scene blurred once again before Naruto saw himself in a random forest clearing and took note of his parents safely away from a destroyed shack. He assumed that his mother was staying there to keep herself and his infant self safe since he saw his past self being held protectively by the Uzumaki woman.

The two had a small argument about whether or not to use him as the next host and Naruto had a bittersweet smile on his face when he heard his mother plead his father to reseal the fox in her and let the vixen die with her. The smile left and was replaced with depression when he saw that his father had finally convinced his mother to let Naruto be the next host; though, the Uzumaki also heard Minato comment on how it would be the first, and last, argument that he would win.

The rest of the memory showed Minato seal the Yin half of the Kyuubi inside of himself, reducing the vixen to half of her natural size, before he and Kushina dove in front of his baby self and took one of the Kyuubi's claws in their guts.

The last part of the scene was Kushina's final words to him, and Naruto was unable to stop the tears flowing down his face as he held onto every single word she said. _"Naruto,"_ he heard his father said through the pain, _"this is your father. My last words to you…is listen to your motor mouthed mother."_

Naruto choked out a chuckle at that and nodded, even though he knew his parents wouldn't be able to see him. Then, there was a flash of light before he found himself standing in front of the Kyuubi once more inside of the seal.

He was silent as he wiped his tears and the vixen said nothing, letting him have a moment to compose himself. _**"So now you know what really happened…"**_

"Yea," he replied, almost choking it out. "So…the reason you attacked was because of some Uchiha claiming to be Madara forced you out of my mother and had you under his control…"

 _ **"** **Yes, that is correct. Once your father freed me from that man's control, my anger clouded everything and I acted purely on my instincts; seeing everything as a threat and doing what I could to protect myself. Before you say anything,"**_ she interjected, stopping him from commenting, _**"I know that it just sounds like I'm making excuses. To be honest, I didn't – and don't – want anything to do with your village since I've been sealed into two women from that place. On both occasions, I was nothing more than a prisoner, forced to give my power to them whenever they wanted."**_

"And me?" he asked with a frown. "You had more freedom with me, and like most prisoners who get some leeway, you took advantage of it to try and influence my thoughts and emotions."

She nodded slowly at that accusation. _**"…Yes, that's true. I was so angry at being used that I needed something to take out my rage and frustration on. You being the son of my previous container only added fuel to the fire that was my anger. As time passed and I experienced your life from this seal, I felt my anger slowly extinguish and the inferno that was my rage died down with every experience you went through. Through your struggles, your defeats, and your victories, I was able to slowly let go of that anger and think clearer until I finally accepted the fact that you had done nothing to me to warrant such action."**_

"A little late, don't you think?" he asked with a frown as he crossed his arms. "What if I decide to have you restrained like you were in the past because of what you did? You killed my parents and forced them to seal you inside of me…"

 _ **"** **I know it might not help my case, but I have to ask; did I really force them to do that? If you remember what you saw, your mother wanted to sacrifice her life to take me down, but your father prevented that since he felt the village still needed my power. He may have used pretty words and said he believed you would be able to control my power, but he still acted from a militarized standpoint; making sure the village would have a Jinchuriki like the other major four,"**_ argued the vixen calmly.

That made Naruto pause since that was what had happened. And he couldn't accuse her of falsifying the memory since he was unable to detect any kind of deception thanks to the Force. His frown deepened at that, not liking the idea of seeing his father as the cause of his burdened life. But the truth was that he was _part_ of that cause; the other parts being the masked man for removing the vixen from his mother, as well as said vixen for giving into her anger after being released from the Sharingan's control.

"Okay… I see your point, and I realize that what you did was to help me see the picture as a whole. As much as I don't like how the picture looks, thank you for showing it to me."

He saw her form sag slightly, as if a weight had been lifted. _**"You're welcome. It may have been mostly for my sake, but I appreciate the thanks."**_ He nodded, prompting her to continue, _**"Now, the big question is where do we go from here. You now know everything about that night and you know that I'm no longer influenced by my own rage. What do you think we should do?"**_

He sighed and rubbed a hand through his hair tiredly, feeling the mental stress of the situation. "Knowing everything now…I don't want there to be any more bad blood or hostility between us. So…I guess we could start over?" He gave her an unsure look as he continued, "I don't know what else to do. I could hate you, but I don't feel that now. Instead, I can't help but feel like some cloak has been lifted and I can see clearer than ever." He was pacing now and she stayed silent to let him get his thoughts out in the open. "Ever since I formed this connection to the Force, I'm thinking clearly and not letting my emotions spearhead my judgment. I can see – _feel_ – where you're coming from, and I can sense the regret coming from you; making it that much harder to hate you. But, the biggest thing stopping me from doing so was the faith that Jiraiya placed in me years ago when he said he hoped I'd find a way to battle hatred if he couldn't do so."

 _ **"** **I'm not against starting over. It would be the first time I could get the chance to establish a real connection with my container and do what my creator wanted for me and my siblings."**_

"You mean the Sage of Six Paths, right?"

Nodding, she replied, _**"Yes. When he had created the nine of us, he left his hope for us to connect with humanity. As he left this world, he asked us to fulfill that hope so that the world wouldn't be as cruel as it was back in his time."**_ Looking to him intently, she finished, _**"If starting over with you will help me carry on that hope he had for we Bijuu, then I'll gladly do so."**_

Slowly, the blonde Uzumaki smiled and nodded as he raised a fist to her. "Well then…here's to a fresh start."

She regarded the offered fist before she raised her own and gently bumped it against his. As she did so, her form shifted and began to shrink before it took on a more humanoid appearance. Her fur shrunk down and flowed into russet red hair that was tied into nine tails. Matching colored fox ears and a single tail remained as the only vulpine features. Her skin tone was an exotic dusky color and her eyes as red as rubies with black slit pupils. She wore a black yukata shirt held together by an orange obi, crimson shorts that stopped above her knees, black bandages on her ankles and wrists, and a white choker that looked more like a bandage strip with black sealing symbols around it.

While he was left surprised at the sudden change, she returned his smile and stated in a much less booming tone, "To a new leaf."

* * *

The next morning, Naruto woke up to the sight of the metallic ceiling of the Ebon Hawk's med bay. He sat up on the cot he was resting on and stretched out the kinks in his body before he stood up and made his way to the central area. As he entered, he saw Revan working on more of the circuitry with T3-M4 while HK-47 was cleaning some of the things that he had been informed where blasters.

Without looking up, his Jedi Master greeted, "Did you rest well, Naruto?" A small spark was heard as she tested to wires. "Get everything sorted out with your tenant?"

He nodded, even though she didn't see it. "Yea, I think so. We've decided to try and start things over. I think that would be the best choice."

"Glad to hear it," she said as she raised herself up and wiped her hands clean with a rag. "The Toad Pervert is in town getting supplies, but he wanted me to tell you to practice with your elemental jutsu this morning before we continue your Jedi training."

The blonde nodded again and was about to leave before a thought occurred to him. "Hey Revan…"

"Yes?" she asked as she looked over her tools with her astromech droid.

"Besides my connection to the Force, why'd you pick me to be your Padawan?" He saw her pause and he knew he had her full attention. "I just don't know why else you would've chosen me, and I'm curious."

She hummed thoughtfully, getting her thoughts together to give a response. "Honestly…it's because you remind me of how I used to be when I was first starting out. Like you, I was unaware of the Force already being linked into my life before it was pointed out to me by my own Master." She turned to him with a smile on her face. "I was also pretty naïve and reckless like you are, and more than once I ended up jumping headfirst into things I wasn't prepared for. That connection you made with the Force Sight was something I did too when my Master taught me the technique. Of course, I was stopped before I got as attached as you did, but I still enjoyed the experience."

"So, you chose me because I remind you of the past?"

"That's one way to look at it, but not entirely true. You see, since you remind me of how I was, I have the best idea on how to train you and raise you up as a Jedi. I chose you because I feel a connection between us that could let us _both_ grow with the Force; not just you."

"I see… Thanks for telling me," he said with a small smile before he left to start his training.

 _"Query: Master, are you sure that this connection you say you feel is beneficial?"_ asked the HK droid, pausing in his cleaning of a blaster rifle.

"Yes HK," she answered with her smile still in place. "This connection will help both of us connect much deeper with the Force. Plus…there's something else that I can't yet wrap my mind around concerning my Padawan. I believe that, as I continue his training, that mystery concerning him will reveal itself."

 _"Declaration: Master, as I warned your meatbag apprentice before, if I conclude that this connection will be more hazardous than necessary, I will end it."_

Turning to one of her oldest companions, Revan stated, "It won't be, HK. You have my word."

 _"Acquiescence: Very well, Master."_

* * *

A few weeks had gone by after the talk with the Kyuubi, and Naruto had grown well in his training. With Mifune guiding him, he was able to get a good grasp on the beginning mechanics of the Iaijutsu sword style. This style depended on speed, precision, and total focus as the samurai leader demonstrated when he cut down a large bed of grass with a single swing and they fell as soon as he resheathed his sword. That was Naruto's first task; the Quick Draw, which was a fundamental aspect of the sword style. The faster the draw, the better so long as he didn't needlessly sacrifice the precision and focus of his cut.

His jutsu repertoire hadn't increased, but his skill in the jutsu he knew had improved with the help of his clones. He also worked on strategy and tactics. Even though he was a natural of unorthodox, on-the-fly methods, he needed a base to fall back on. Revan helped the Sage train Naruto in this, using her own past experiences to help him get a better grasp of the lessons.

His Force training was the biggest success. After he got a good grasp on insight with the Force, he moved on to using it to move and manipulate objects. At first, he once again lost himself to the feeling of the Force flowing from him and he had the objects he was practicing with fly all over the place. This earned him days of continuous meditation with no food as punishment.

While he was beyond hungry when he finished, he was actually happy that he was forced to meditate for that long. His focus and control over his emotions had improved well during that period. He was now able to lift many things easily with the Force; though he had difficulty with objects that were more than double his size or weight.

The last thing to improve was his connection with the Kyuubi. With the two of them starting fresh, he was able to actually try and get a better feel of her chakra for his own use. In respect to their new leaf, he didn't abuse her power and she didn't do anything to try and influence him. It was the start of a true partnership, and the Uzumaki was glad to have the opportunity.

Now, he was doing his own training, utilizing everything he had learned as he practiced in an open snowy plain. His training sword, complete with the sheathe, was held firmly in his left hand while his right arm hung at his side. His eyes were closed and he was calm, steadying his breathing before he went through the stances of a combination he and Mifune had practiced on.

First, he took a step forward and swung the sheathe of his sword upward in front of him, imagining it striking his would-be opponent. Then, he swung downward, taking another step forward and lowering his form slightly before he quickly drew his sword with his right hand, repeating the first two strikes in quick succession with equally quick steps. He ended the combo as he spun, bringing himself around in a 360 degree motion and slashing downward with a fierce downward backhand slash. (1)

Calmly, he sheathed the sword and released a breath and reopened his eyes. "That didn't feel completely right," he murmured aloud, critiquing his own technique.

 _ **"** **I agree. You were calm and focused, but you didn't put a lot of force into the attack. Try it again, but don't think; just act,"**_ suggested the Kyuubi, adding her own input.

Nodding, he assumed his stance before he went through the motions of his combo once more. Watching him from her perch on a branch was Revan. She smiled at the dedication he had to his technique and what he was training in. That same dedication never failed to present itself in his other areas of training as well.

It wasn't immediate, but the woman was able to tell quickly that her Padawan was a kinesthetic learner; he learned by _doing_ and _witnessing_ ; not by reading or explanation. It turns out that this was a major factor in his earlier training when he was younger. Most teachers went over theory and only _told_ what would need to be done. Instead, Naruto needed to see and experience for himself what the process was. As soon as he did, it wouldn't be too long before he would get a good grasp on it and work with it.

And it showed. He was learning everything taught to him with much greater ease than he would have with other instructors. He wasn't afraid to take risks to get a better experience either; as seen through the spars she witness him have with Mifune and Jiraiya.

She was proud of his progress, and she was also pleased with the constant help his clones gave her in regards to fixing the Ebon Hawk. While not nearly as knowledgeable in terms of mechanics and engineering as she was over her years working on her ship, he was picking up on things. It was nice to have something other than the Force to bond over with her Padawan.

"Hey Naruto," she called as he finished another repetition of his combination, "let's head back. The wind's starting to pick up pretty bad again."

"Alright," he called back as he sealed his sword into a storage seal on his left palm.

Alongside everything else, Naruto always made sure to have a couple of clones go over sealing with Jiraiya. While the man would never say he was as good as the Uzumaki were in the past, he was able to rightfully boast about his own skill in the art. Not many people were left in the Elemental Nations that could keep up with him on the subject; something that Naruto was grateful for since the art was a connection to have with his lost clan.

When the two made it back to the ship and sealed it off from the cold weather, Revan lead Naruto to the cargo hold. The room was spacious due to the lack of supplies, which was perfect for the next lesson.

"Alright, the next thing we're going to work on will be channeling the Force in your attacks. Normally, this would be done with a lightsaber, but a sword is more than adequate for a substitute," explained the woman, prompting Naruto to unseal his sword. "Now, you'll actually find this lesson to come much easier to you than the others since it requires a deeper level of control. With your lessons from Mifune, you're already learning to control your motions and discipline your mind to focus on the style he's teaching you. This lesson will expand on that, and I won't have you practice with a different style to help you get a better grasp of it."

"Alright, so what do I do?" he asked as he stood before her diligently, a smile on his face. He always enjoyed the lessons he had in the Force. It felt like he was slowly learning more about what lied beyond his home planet with each lesson.

"Tell me Naruto, what's the difference between focus and concentration?"

He blinked at the question. "Um… I don't know. Aren't they the same?"

She smiled at the return question. "That's where you and many other people are wrong. You see, the difference between them is _depth_. With focus, the depth of your mind is narrowed; usually on a single point or thought. However, with concentration, that depth is widened and goes from a single point to an _area_. In short, concentration is focusing on multiple points; it's a deeper level of it."

He frowned at that, not really getting it. But, he said nothing since she usually explained things better when he felt unsure of them.

"Alright, now I want you to go through the motions you were going through earlier. However, instead of letting yourself get tense and focused, relax and just concentrate. Don't think of a single aspect. Expand your mind so that you can feel many different points." As she spoke, she activated her saber and went through a simple motion, showing him the difference in what she was talking about.

It took a few times watching her do it, but slowly he was able to see. When it was _focus_ , her movement was stiffer and her body locked in certain parts. However, when it was _concentration_ , the flow was smoother and he saw how relaxed her arm was.

"I think I get it… When I focus, I'm too controlled with my actions," he said as he got into his stance. "But when I concentrate," he began going through the motions of his combo, "I allow myself to drown in the moment, and act more freely."

She nodded, pleased he was catching on. "Precisely. When you allow yourself to free your mind of unneeded focus, you allow the Force to flow with you and _concentrate_ the power into your own movements. Basically, it's reason vs instinct."

 _ **"It's just like what I suggested earlier. Don't think; act,"**_ added the Kyuubi.

He smiled as it became clearer to him. "I'm getting the hang of this…" He kept himself relaxed so that he concentrate on the Force flowing around him. As he did so, he was unaware of his chakra mixing in as well, flowing alongside the Force and enhancing his katas even further which extended the natural reach of each swing. (2)

But, Revan was able to see and feel everything that was going on as her Padawan practiced. Her smile grew as she watched him once again take another step deeper in his connection to the Force.

 _'He's a natural at this,'_ she thought to herself. _'I can't wait to see what else he'll impress me with.'_

* * *

 **1~ Think of "Yamato Combo A" in** _ **Devil May Cry 4 Special Edition**_ **that Vergil uses.**

 **2~ Again, I'm using influence from Vergil in** _ **DMC4SE**_ **. In this case, it's his "Concentration Meter" which has three stages. As the meter fills, the attacks get stronger, have a farther range, and have greater chances of stunning enemies.**

 **And here we are with the third chapter! As I noted just now, I'm taking aspects of Vergil's gameplay style from the newest** _ **Devil May Cry**_ **game; which by the way is a huge improvement to the** _ **DmC: Devil May Cry**_ **game that almost killed the series (in my opinion). For future reference, Vergil's fighting style will play big factors in Naruto's own sword/saber style down the line in this story.**

 **In other news, Naruto and the Kyuubi have decided to start over now that the truth of everything concerning the night of her sealing has been revealed. I'm a bit iffy on adding her in as another pairing option since I really want to stick to just Revan and Kaguya; considering that they're both basically the epitome in terms of Force and Chakra.**

 **Who knows? I may add the vixen later on. I honestly can't say for certain, so don't get your hopes up.**

 **On an unrelated note, I had a poll up concerning what style of _Naruto_ story I will try my hand at next. Go to my profile page to see the winner and keep on the lookout for when this new style (for me) will be posted!**

 **Next time will have a timeskip and show the beginning of the formation of the** _ **new**_ **Jedi Republic! Until next time!**

 **pain17ification**


	4. Chapter 4: Sending a Message

**Well, here we are with the next chapter of this crossover story! I just saw the newest** _ **Star Wars VII**_ **movie, so I** _ **had**_ **to make this update!**

 **Also, to not distract you readers, jutsu and techniques will be italicized from now on.**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately for me, the Force hasn't given me the power necessary to own anything for this story. I require more training…**

* * *

 _Star Wars: The New Republic_

 _Chapter Four: Sending a Message_

* * *

A pair of guards dressed in Hidden Cloud uniforms stood as sentries for the entrance to their village. Strapped to their backs were sword styled weapons, one having a katana and the other a pair of tanto swords. In a booth to their left was a third guard who also had a katana near his seat.

One of the sentries, the one with the katana, spoke to her partner, "I heard that Lord Bee got the _Iron Claw_ again from Lord Raikage today."

"What happened this time?" asked her fellow guard with amusement in his voice. "Was it for rapping, breaking into his office, or interrupting a meeting?"

"I heard it was all three," she answered with a smirk barely holding back her laughter. It wasn't uncommon for their resident Hachibi Jinchuriki to induce their Kage's wrath with his antics. In fact, many of the higher-ups had a betting pool going for how long Killer Bee would last before another beat down from Ay.

In the booth, the third guard perked up and looked to the road leading to their gates. "Eyes front, you two. We've got company."

Standing at attention, the two gossiping guards took note of a single person, hooded in a tattered storm gray cloak with only their legs and feet visible along with the sword strapped to their back. Their legs were covered in sandy brown pans that tucked into shin high black boots with buckles on the front of them.

As soon as the individual was within striking distance, the female guard stated, "That's close enough. Name and reason for visiting?"

From the cloak, an arm with dark brown wrappings leading up to the wrist waved in front of the three guards. With the wave came a calming male voice stating, "My identity and reasons for coming are not your concern."

As soon as he finished saying that, the three guards tensed and made to grab their weapons before, as one, they slowly relaxed with their eyes glazed. "Your identity and reasons for coming aren't our concern," they all repeated as one.

"You will not raise any alarms. You never saw me," continued the cloaked man.

"We will not raise any alarms. We never saw you."

Nodding, the man lowered his hand and casually walked by them, entering the village streets and moving through the crowd of people. Eyeing his surroundings, he felt the natural air of the place a mix of calm control and loaded tension. It was like the people here knew they were safe, but also knew they were in a world of deception.

They knew what the risks were, and it showed.

 _ **"** **Matatabi and Gyūki are in two separate locations,"**_ spoke a female voice through a mental link she had with the man. _**"I could send out a pulse to get their attention if you want?"**_

 _'No,'_ replied the man, orange eyes peeking out from the shadows of his cloak. _'Not yet at least. Let's find one of them first before calling the other.'_

 _ **"** **Be careful. This place feels like it's always on edge."**_

Mentally nodding back to her, the orange-eyed man entered a small food stand. "Some red bean soup please," he ordered to the cook, who nodded and started preparing the food. "Also, I need some information."

"Everyone needs information," waved off the cook. "It's as sought out as food or drink."

"True, but I think you're willing to help me out this one time, right?" he pressed in a suggestive tone that made the cook lose his tension.

"Ah, what the hell? Alright, _one_ time," he replied. "What do you need?"

"I need to know who the two guardians of this village are, as well as their affiliation with the Raikage."

The cook hummed as he set down the red bean soup for the man. "Well, I don't know their names, but I do know that one of them is the Raikage's younger brother while the other is his student. So, both are very close to our leader."

Nodding the cook, the man pushed the soup back to him. "I was never here, and the person who ordered this couldn't eat because they were called away."

"Right," the cook immediately answered, taking away the soup and going back to his stovetop, letting the man leave without issue.

 _ **"** **Seems like that woman's teachings have been paying off,"**_ commented the voice from before. _**"It's ironic how easily you could be a ninja with a non-ninja ability."**_

 _'The Force is ever helpful to me, and Master Revan has taught me well,'_ replied the man as he used his power to probe the minds of people he passed. As he walked, he was able to get enough information about the location of someone named Killer Bee. _'So, the Storm Cloud Ravine, eh? Sounds promising…'_

* * *

Outside of the village waited Jiraiya and Revan, both of them sitting at their campsite they had prepped the night before. Resting above the Toad Sage's right palm was a small rock that floated inches above it and circulated calmly. "This is like the _Rasengan_ ; rotation and power in the right synch," he commented.

"Not rotation; movement. With the Force, you could push or pull, raise or lower, even crush or stretch. All it takes is the right level of control and awareness."

"Speaking of control, how far along would you say Naruto is in controlling the Force?"

She sighed and shook her head. "You're still thinking like a ninja and not like a Jedi… We do not _control_ the Force; we utilize it, work with it, live through it. As a Sage, you should understand this to be like the natural chakra you have learned to sense and harness."

"Right right," waved off the man, even though he made sure to remember what she said. "But how far along is Naruto?"

She smiled as she meditated, having the Force help her by making her float as she did so. "He has come quite far. Far from being a Master, but he's getting there at an exponential rate. He is no mere Padawan like the ones from the Temple; he is easily a Knight at the least."

"You said that there were three kinds of Jedi branches of growth. Can you tell me more about them?"

Lowering herself back to the ground, she stood up and began to pace calmly. "The first branch is the one I'm having you lean towards; the Jedi Guardian. Guardians were combat oriented Jedi, focusing more on their skill with a saber and combat itself while still learning how to use the Force."

He stopped his exercise and gave her his full attention. "But I have no saber to use; let alone a sword. I'm not one for weaponry."

"Weapons aren't necessary for combat, as you're well aware. But, you're still more of a fighter than a Force practitioner. I'm giving you these lessons to help give you an edge to survive."

"And Naruto?"

"He is being trained towards the second branch of growth; the Jedi Sentinel. Sentinels were the most rounded of the three branches, having a 2:2 ratio of combat vs Force compared to the Guardians' 3:1 ratio. A Sentinel learns how to fight as much as they learn how to draw on and use the Force, creating a well-balanced Jedi. However, this leads them mainly into being a _jack-of-all-trades but master of none_ kind of Jedi."

The Sannin nodded in agreement. "That seems like the best course of action. While I want to see him grow with the Force and discover more about this large universe of ours, I don't want him to forget who he is here on our planet."

"And I have no intention of making him forget. The last branch is the one that I was trained to be; the Jedi Consular. Consular were avid practitioners of the Force, choosing to study it more than combat so that they could always be deeply in touch with it."

"Making that ratio you were talking about 1:3, right?" deduced Jiraiya.

"Exactly," she said with a nod. "Once at a high enough level in their branch, they can further their study to a prestigious degree. But, that's for another time. Now, keep practicing, Master Pervert."

The teasing way she said it, along with his instincts screaming that she could kick his ass without breaking a sweat, kept him from commenting on the fact that her new choice in clothing made it hard _not_ to come off as perverted.

Instead, he continued levitating he rock in his palm.

* * *

 _ **"** **Bee,"**_ spoke up an eight-tentacle, ox/bull with a humanoid upper torso. _**"I feel my sister's presence."**_

Sitting on a rocky cliff looking over the famous ravine of his village was a man with pale, almost white, blonde hair slicked back. On his face rested sunglasses and a bullhorn tattoo while a seal was resting on his arm. He wore no shirt underneath his Jonin attire, and had seven swords strapped to his back. In his hands was a notebook and a pen.

 _'Eight-O, you don't need to tell me whenever Tabi's here, yo,'_ rapped the man mentally.

 _ **"** **Fool!"**_ roared the Hachibi. _**"I'm talking about my ELDER sister!"**_

 _'…You mean Miss Kyuubi? What business could she have with me?'_

 _ **"** **I do not know, but I can sense that she's in a container like you and Yugito-san. Last I remember though, she was supposed to have been near the Hidden Leaf…"**_

"So then…what can I do for a nine-branched Leaf? I hope you didn't come here with any beef?" questioned the Jinchuriki to a figure in a gray cloak.

The figure lowered their hood, showing spiky black locks and orange eyes. "Killer Bee of the Hachibi, I presume?"

"See now, that there was your first error. I'm _Mister Lord_ Killer Bee, and I'm a terror! Don't be dissing just because you're one higher, because I'll bet Eight-O and I are much flyer."

Crossing his arms, the black haired man rose a brow in amusement. "I had heard you were into expressing yourself, but I never expected this. At any rate, I came here to speak to you, Yugito, and your Bijuu. To prove myself, Kisaki wants to speak with Matatabi and Gyūki."

 _ **"** **Interesting… It seems my sister finally trusted someone enough with her name,"**_ commented Gyūki. _**"Bee, let them speak. I'll send for Yugito-san and Matatabi."**_

Mentally nodding, the rapper Jinchuriki sat before the disguised Jedi. "Eight-O is calling the fire cat. So while we wait, why not chat?"

"I'll only speak with you if you drop the rap and speak with me as a fellow Jinchuriki."

"Drop the mask, that is your task," shot back Bee.

Smirking, the black hair faded into spiky blonde while the orange eyes bled back into violet and whisker markings appeared. "Better?"

"Well damn, no wonder you hid yourself. You look like the Flash reborn."

"So I've been told," deflected the blonde as a blur landed next to Bee.

The new arrival was a woman that had long and straight blonde hair bound with taut bandages and dark eyes. She wore a short-sleeved black and purple blouse and black pants – both of which had a design similar to clouds on them – purple fingerless gloves and a chain of blue beads wound around her left hand. She also wore the standard Hidden Cloud forehead protector, sandals and a kunai holster, which was strapped to her right thig, as well as bandages around her arms and legs along with a red belt around her waist.

"And at last, we have Yugito Nii. Excellent," commented the Uzumaki as he gave the Nibi Jinchuriki a respectable nod in greeting. "I must say that I'm glad that you and Matatabi-san are here to speak with Kisaki and myself."

Yugito narrowed her eyes suspiciously, not trusting the whiskered man before her. His presence felt…off. It was like he wasn't there, even though he stood right in front of her. _'Anything, Matatabi?'_

" _ **Kisaki-nee's power definitely resides within him; even if it seems weaker. Plus, Gyūki-nii already confirmed that she's inside of him before we showed up. This man is without a doubt her Jinchuriki, and I'm shocked he knows her name. She was usually so prideful about her title, almost dropping her name entirely for it…"**_

"Before we start, perhaps it'd be best if we spoke privately," began Naruto, raising his fist to them with a calm smile, "and in a manner only _we_ can use?"

Bee smirked at the fist and bumped his against Naruto's without a second thought. Yugito was more hesitant, but she soon did the same after sharing a look with her superior. Once all fists were linked, all three Jinchuriki found themselves standing in front of their Bijuu inside of a space free of color.

Kisaki nodded to her siblings as she stood beside Naruto in her human transformation. "Brother… Sister… I'm pleased to see that you're both alright; even if you're sealed away."

 _ **"** **Nee-sama, why have you taken that form?"**_ asked Matatabi with a tilt of her feline head. _**"And what made you share your name with the man beside you? I always thought you'd never do such a thing."**_

"This man is Naruto Uzumaki, and he has done more for me as a container than anyone else has as a human. I have been beside him through his trials, his victories, and his losses. Through those experiences, I found myself forming a connection to him and we decided to start a new leaf as Jinchuriki and Bijuu."

"That was about half a year ago," Naruto continued. "I have had Kisaki sealed in me since the day of my birth, and it took over sixteen years to finally have our relationship grow to that of partners and friends. I have trusted her with my life, and so she trusted me with hers, as well as her name."

 _ **"** **I see. Well then, I thank you Uzumaki-san,"**_ stated Gyūki with a nod. _**"You have done my sister a great deed, and I appreciate it."**_

 _ **"** **I do as well, nya!"**_

"Aww yeah! Uzumaki and Kyuubi! The best team after Eight-O and Killer Bee! WHEE!"

Yugito developed a twitching brow at the rap and she bashed her fellow Cloud ninja upside his head. "Knock it off, dumbass! By the Kami, take in the atmosphere!"

Naruto and Kisaki chuckled at the dynamic between the two Jinchuriki. "As amusing as this scene is, I didn't come here to introduce myself to you. I came here for two reasons."

"The first," continued Kisaki, "is that there is a group of missing ninja after the Jinchuriki and us Bijuu; all of them S-Rank in power or skill. They call themselves the Akatsuki and are most known for wearing black cloaks with red clouds styled on them."

Yugito frowned at this. "I saw two people like that one time I was patrolling our borders. But they weren't trying to cross into our country, so I couldn't act legally. I had no idea that they were missing ninja."

 _ **"** **What could they want with us, though?"**_ Gyūki queried.

"Can you think of nothing, brother? Or how about you, my sister?" Kisaki asked back rhetorically. "Why would they need _all_ of us Bijuu?"

It was Matatabi that figured it out faster than Gyūki, and she tensed once she did. _**"They can't be that insane… No one in their right mind would want to bring THAT monster back!"**_

"That monster was the very thing that the Sage himself made you from," Naruto commented. "If you were taken from it and given life…"

 _ **"…** ** _t_ hen our lives are needed to restore it,"**_ finished Gyūki grimly.

"Uh, can someone explain for the rest of the class?" Yugito asked with a frown.

 _ **"** **Kitten, one of the only reasons all of us Bijuu would be brought together would be to have us merge back into the beast we were created from; the calamity known as the Juubi. The Sage of Six Paths, our creator, once held the beast inside of him and was the world's very first Jinchuriki. Such a creature's return would only spell the apocalypse for this world."**_

"Actually, this planet," corrected Naruto. "Unless the Juubi can somehow travel to others."

"What are you getting at, Mr. Nine?" asked Bee.

"I mean that, as cliché as it sounds, we're not as alone as we thought."

"Like what…aliens?" asked Yugito with an amused snort. "Come on, bright eyes," Naruto sweatdropped at the nickname, "you can't be serious."

"Dead serious, and it's the second reason that I've come to speak with you two. I've been studying under an alien woman who looks as human as we do, but can use an amazing life energy known as the Force. It's the Force that breathed life into all of the planets, and I've learned how to use it."

Both Cloud ninja looked like they weren't buying it while the Bijuu looked to their elder sibling. Once they saw Kisaki nod firmly, they said nothing and chose to let things unfold.

"Prove it," challenged Yugito, forcing the connection between the three of them to end so that they refocused on the outside. "Show us this _Force_."

Killer Bee said nothing, but he had his arms crossed and looked intently at Naruto. Said blonde sighed and brushed a hand through his hair, parting his cloak enough for the others to see he was dressed in predominantly brown clothes that were darker for the torso. They also saw that he wore a rust orange sash to hold his top closed over his shirt of the same orange color. (1)

"Watch closely," he said softly as he closed his eyes and called on the Force. It took a second, but once he felt its presence he had it reach out to his fellow Jinchuriki, linking his mind to theirs. Using a technique that Revan had taught to him, he shared a vision with them and showed them the awing view of the cosmos that his Master had once seen from the Ebon Hawk.

For the Hidden Cloud Jinchuriki, such a sight was humbling, for it showed them just how much was outside of their planet. They saw stars, planets, spatial clouds, and many other breathtaking things, and because of their link to their Bijuu, Matatabi and Gyūki were also able to share in the sight.

After a few minutes, Naruto dropped the technique and opened his eyes just as his fellow Jinchuriki were blinking the haze out of theirs. Once they regained their senses, Yugito turned to her fellow blonde in shock. "…Is all of that really out there?"

"That and much more," he answered. "And one day, I plan to see it all with my Master, Revan. But first, she wants to establish something she's calling a Republic."

"Republic? Sounds like a government," noted Killer Bee.

"Somewhat," admitted Naruto. "What she wants to do is form a group of Jedi, or people who can sense and use the Force, and have them set up on this planet."

"And then what? Is this Republic supposed to help govern the planets around us?" Yugito asked with crossed arms. "No offense to this Revan woman, but her goal seems kinda pretentious."

"I admit I don't know the full details either, but I believe in her goal. She told me stories about the Jedi and how they were helping to bring peace to the galaxies. Now that I've experienced the Force and know just what I'm getting myself into, I want to be a part of that solution for peace. So, what I'm getting at is that I want to extend that offer to you two. I'm going to ask the other Jinchuriki too because the Bijuu have natural connections to the Force; even if they probably can't sense it for themselves."

Yugito kept her arms crossed and a brow rose questioningly. "And what about our duties to our villages? Are you going to talk to the Kage as well?"

 _"Yes, he and Revan-san plan to do that alongside their talks with the Jinchuriki and my siblings,"_ Kisaki answered, using Naruto's body to speak as seen when his eyes became red with slit pupils. _"We want everyone to know what will happen and what will come, because once the other planets and galaxies know of Jedi being trained here in what Revan-san called the Outer Rim, then there will be all kinds of_ visitors _. There have already been a handful of undocumented visits and people taken away from this planet…according to certain sources."_

Yugito was left silent at that, taking in everything that had been presented and explained to her. Killer Bee meanwhile took this moment to comment. "Let me talk to Bro before you do. He'll take me more seriously than he would you."

Yugito turned to her comrade in surprise while Naruto, now back in control, smiled. "I appreciate it." He then pulled out a small device from his cloak and tossed it to Bee, who caught it easily. "When he's ready, have him press the button on that and it will contact Revan for him. Now," he looked back towards where the village was, "I should get going. I _did_ come in here illegally, after all."

Before they could say, or in Yugito's case _do_ , anything he vanished in a swirl of red-orange leaves.

* * *

Back at the campsite, Naruto arrived in a second leaf swirl and took note of Jiraiya going through more exercises with the Force while Revan was enjoying a dish of sake. When she saw him return, she raised her dish in greeting and he moved to sit next to her.

"So, how do you feel it went?" she asked, turning to him.

Looking back at her, and trying hard not to react to her enticing orange eyes, he answered, "I said what needed to be heard and showed what needed to be seen. The rest is up to them, and how they will take knowing that we're only a small piece of the puzzle."

She nodded with a thoughtful hum. "Yes, that's very true." She then perked up and smiled. "Oh, I almost forgot! I have something for you, my student." Reaching into her robe through the front, which made Naruto turn beet red and look away shyly, she pulled out a cylindrical tube that was half of a foot and had a button on the side. "Here."

Nervously looking back, for fear of being seen as perverted, he saw what she had grabbed and took it with a surprised expression. "Is this…?"

"I took a look at that Raijin sword you had shown me and broke it down. While not as…effective and a crystal, the blade fragments were able to be used to make a pseudo crystal for a lightsaber."

Reaching over, she took his hand and showed him how to properly hold it, using her thumb to guide his over the button and press it. Sprouting from the opening was a golden orange blade of energy that was twice the length of the average kunai blade. She then let go of his hand so that he could experience the weapon for himself; even though he missed the spark he felt when her hand grabbed his.

"At the very least, it could be used for a light dagger, but that was the best I could do. Unless I find proper crystals, I can't make fully functioning sabers; even if I have the rest of the parts in the Ebon Hawk," she finished, smiling as he inspected her creation. "Go ahead and keep that, Naruto."

Looking up from the dagger back into her eyes, he asked, "Are you sure? I mean you-"

"I already have my own, thank you. Besides, I made that for _you_. Don't be rude and deny a woman's gift, my student," she admonished playfully, winking at him and making him blush in a way she found adorable. "Now, I think it's time that we head back to Iron Country. Without me to stop him, who knows what HK did to poor T3?"

Naruto, still slightly flushed at her teasing, chuckled at her words and agreed before making some clones to take down the camp. Once that was taken care of, he and Jiraiya summoned two horse-sized toads to ride back. Naruto was about to summon another one, but Revan stopped him and just sat next to him atop of his toad. Considering her smaller size, since she only reached his neck, she and he were able to sit side by side as the toad leapt off.

Sensing his anxiety, Revan allowed a smile to come to her face as she grabbed Naruto's arm to keep steady and she enjoyed the fact that he was so flustered. It made her see just how much she affected him, and it was flattering to her as a woman.

But still, she herself felt anxious about how much her effect on him will change his life; not including how much she had _already_ changed it.

* * *

 **1~ Naruto is in a modified set of Qel Droma robes from the** _ **Knights of the Old Republic**_ **series**

 **And there is both the next update AND my first FanFiction update of this New Year! Hope you enjoyed the chapter, everyone, and Happy 2016 to you all!**

 **Until next time!**

 **pain17ification**


	5. Chapter 5: Radiant Bonds

**Hi guys and gals! Here's the next update!**

 **A little warning beforehand: this chapter is mainly a filler chapter. There's nothing of major importance for the most part, and it will mainly focus on bonding with a surprise at the end.**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately for me, the Force hasn't given me the power necessary to own anything for this story. I require more training…**

* * *

 _Star Wars: The New Republic_

 _Chapter Five: Radiant Bonds_

* * *

"Naruto, hand me the plasma torch," Revan called out from beneath one of the main generators of the Ebon Hawk. She was dressed in a one piece, dark brown jumpsuit that had burn marks and oil stains all over it. There was no way she was getting her nice kimonos dirty from work; especially when her apprentice had been the one to provide them for her.

Naruto, in a similar suit, reached into the tool kit and handed her the torch. He quickly put on some goggles when she began to use the torch to cut away some work out cables and broken braces. "So, how much longer do you think the repairs will be?"

Finishing on a particularly stubborn cable, Revan replied, "Hopefully not too long. I have T3 making some more repairs outside while HK works on the shield generator and weapons systems."

"Will those be necessary right now? I mean, it's not like some other ships are going to be entering our system anytime soon."

Poking her head out of the generator's frame, Revan treated the blonde Uzumaki to both an amusing sight of her face covered in oil and smudge as well as a small smirk. "Is that annoyance I hear in your voice, my apprentice?"

Huffing, he answered, "You're the one who said my planet had little to offer given how far behind we are on technology. I'm just going off of what you said."

Her smirk grew into a teasing smile and she couldn't hold back a laugh. "You _are_ annoyed! Aww, don't worry Naruto." She reached over and patted his head, making his brow twitch while pink dusted his cheeks. "I'll make sure to make you into a symbol of what your race has to offer."

Despite how it should've been taken as teasing, Naruto couldn't help but give a grateful smile at her promise. "Thanks…"

Her smile became genuine at that. "No need for that. Now, why don't I show you how to weld?" Turning to the generator, she gave it a bland look while her brow twitched. "This piece of crap is in worse shape than I thought, so we might be here for a while."

"Sure," he replied as he moved to a better position, ready to learn.

* * *

It was a couple of hours, and two showers, later that both Force users found themselves in their hotel room. Revan was back in one of her kimonos, this one black with a violet edge, while Naruto was in his Jedi robes minus the gray cloak.

"Well, I'd say that we've made great progress today," commented the woman. She saw her roommate seated on the floor in a meditative position and sighed. "Naruto…"

"Hmm?" He didn't open his eyes as he responded.

"Are you okay?"

That made them open and he regarded her with a confused expression. "What do you mean?"

She gave him a concerned glance. "Your emotions are fluctuating, and it feels like you're forcing yourself to rein them in." He looked away, back to the floor. "What's bothering you?"

"It's just… I mean, it's a stupid reason, really," he tried to deflect, but she was having none of it.

Moving off of the bed, she sat down across from him and gently placed a hand underneath his chin, making him look back at her. "Tell me…"

He was silent for a few moments, and it was surprising to Revan that she couldn't get a reading of his thoughts. "…I'll be seventeen in a couple of days."

Her concern was accompanied by a small frown. "I'm not sure I-"

When she stopped abruptly, he nodded to her. "You see now, right? My birthday was never really something I could look forward to. Sure, I'm a year older, but what's the point of celebrating that when I have no one to celebrate _with_?" His gaze turned to the window, watching as snow lazily fell down. "I've gone sixteen years without any real kind of celebration. To me, it was just another day and nothing more."

Her concern was still evident as she asked, "What about the Hokage? Surely he would've done something?"

"He tried, and I appreciate that more than almost anything because he was the only one that did. No one else could've been bothered and I spent the day alone most years. There were a couple that I visited Ayame-nee and Teuchi, but that was mainly just to treat myself." His reflection in the window showed depression. "Even these past couple of years on this trip didn't let me celebrate my birthday. Pervy Sage kept a strict training regimen for me, and it coincided with days my birthday fell on."

"And you're thinking it'll be nothing new this year, aren't you?" His silence was all the answer she needed. "Naruto… You can't call this a stupid reason for being upset. You've gone your entire life without any real form of celebration of enjoyment; focusing it mainly on living some kind of life that didn't feel meaningless and then your career as a shinobi. You can't be blamed for feeling envious of those who had the opportunities that you were left unable to have."

"But I shouldn't be," he interjected. "I know for a fact that there are people worse off than I am; people who count every day they live through as a victory, and here I am jealous of people who could celebrate something as childish as a birthday. And yet…I can't help but feel sad…and jealous…and stupid at the same time."

"Naruto…" Revan whispered sadly, hearing him chuckle bitterly.

"I'm a joke, Master." She couldn't help the cringe at the title, finding it hard to accept at the moment. "Shinobi and Jedi are supposed to be in control of their emotions, so that they don't become an issue in their lives and on missions; yet I can barely hold in my own."

The woman frowned. "Naruto, don't talk like that. Everyone – _every_ single person in this universe – has emotions that can affect them in their lives. Even the Jedi, in all of their _infinite_ wisdom, are prone to emotional outbursts and insecurities. You're not a joke, you're not weak, and you're definitely not going to sit there and wallow in self pit; not if I have anything to say about it." Stepping over to him, she forced him to his feet and looked up at him with a stern expression while he was left unable to speak. "Now, tomorrow, you and I are going to the Land of Fire, we will find a town that is holding anything related to a festival, and then we will stay in that town through your birthday." She was poking him in the chest as she stated her plan. "Am I clear?"

Blushing at the fierceness in her gaze and what she had planned to do, the blonde Jinchūriki could do little more than nod his.

She then smiled and patted his cheek. "Good boy. Now, pack your things and I'll meet you at the ship in the morning."

With that, she left the room, leaving Naruto standing there with a confounded expression. "…What the hell just happened?"

 _ **"** ** _I_ believe it was obvious, Naruto,"**_ Kisaki replied with a cheeky tone, and he could practically feel the grin on her face. _**"So, it might be best to heed her orders and pack. As a woman, I can say that we're not to be ignored; especially when we give someone an order."**_

Rolling his eyes, the Uzumaki proceeded to pack his things. _'What have I gotten myself into?'_

* * *

The next morning found Naruto and Revan making their way out of the Land of Iron by way of a speeder that was tucked away in a lower compartment of the Ebon Hawk. According to her, it was a Biker Advanced Recon Commando (BARC) speeder, and it luckily had an extended seat for two-person seating.

Though, it was still incredibly awkward for the blonde to sit _behind_ his attractive Jedi Master and hang on by wrapping his arms around her waist. He had a fierce blush on his face and was silent for the whole trip. Revan on the other hand enjoyed the closeness, pleased that she could make her apprentice so flustered; and it didn't hurt that having him wrapped around her felt…comforting in a way.

"How're you holding up back there?!" she called out over the rushing wind made by her speeder.

"Pretty good!" he yelled back. "I wish we had things like this back home! It would make missions a hell of a lot easier!"

Revan chuckled at that, noting how the landscape was quickly changing from snowy to warm, with the wildlife gaining a healthy green coloration. _'Good, we're making great time,'_ she mused. _'His birthday is tomorrow and Mifune informed me that there's supposed to be a Dragon Festival in a town called Kagayaki (Radiance).'_ Looking at the HUB of her speeder, she smirked. _'Good thing HK and T3 uploaded a map of these Elemental Nations into their memory banks and put it into this BARC.'_

It was around half an hour of travel later that they slowed to a stop about half a mile from Kagayaki. Revan hid the speeder in some thick foliage while Naruto set up two tents and had a clone find some firewood. Looking up, the blonde saw that it was just a little after midday and sighed.

"So," he began, turning to Revan, "what now?"

"Well, we'll spend the rest of today out here. Tomorrow, bright and early, we're going into town for their Dragon Festival."

He blinked at that, eyes portraying his confusion. "What's that festival for?"

"According to Mifune, it's based off an old legend of your planet's culture," she answered as she sat across from him and he did the same. "The legend told of four dragons, each representing one of the cardinal directions, met one another in the Land of Fire and began a conflict to see which one would be seen as the leader of them. It was said that the battle lasted a full week, with none of them stopping for even a moment's rest, before finally the battle had ended; and no dragon had claimed victory."

"Then what happened?" asked Naruto, showing his interest.

"The legend said that the four dragons all saw the devastation that they had caused, and they were able to hear the souls of those caught in the crossfires of their desolation. So, to repent, the four cardinal dragons breathed life into a fifth dragon; one that would represent them all. This one dragon was said to be as radiant as both the sun and the moon, and it made a new settlement for people to migrate to. As thanks for the dragon's kindness, the people named the town after its radiance; naming the town Kagayaki," finished Revan with a smile. It grew when she added, "And the day the town was named…was October Tenth."

His eyes widened at that, not thinking the date of his birthday would be linked to anything other than when Kisaki was sealed into him.

"So, now that you know the legend, we better make sure to honor that day as much as we can tomorrow, huh?" She was smirking at him as she said this, enjoying the bashfulness in his face as he rubbed the back of his head. "So, we'll take it easy today, maybe meditate a little, and then head out early in the morning." Seeing him nod, she then tossed him a bundle wrapped in cloth. "I got you something to wear for tomorrow. No need to be in _uniform_ on a day of celebration, after all."

He looked to her in surprise but couldn't say anything as she left the campsite. His curiosity got the best of him and he peeked into the bundle, nervously regarding the outfit picked for him. "I got a bad feeling about this…"

 _ **"** **Why; because you'll be in more**_ **refined** _ **clothes? You're going to be spending the day with an admittedly well looking woman. I wouldn't go as far as to call her beautiful because everyone has their own preferences and I've seen different kinds of**_ **beauty** _ **in my lifetime. But the point is, she's doing this for you, so you should wear what she picked out for you to show your gratitude."**_

 _'I know. I'm just worried about what might happen tomorrow, considering what October Tenth has been like for me over the years.'_

 _ **"** **Naruto… My creator once told me something that stuck with me over the years;**_ **Take no thought for tomorrow, for tomorrow shall take thought for the things of itself.** _ **So, don't put all of your worries about what hasn't even happened yet."**_

He smiled at her reassurance. _'Thank you, Kisaki-chan.'_

Within the seal, the vixen blinked at the suffix added to her name. She didn't feel as if she had earned it, but she wouldn't stop him. If he believed it was appropriate, then who was she to contradict him. _**"Don't mention it, Naruto."**_ There was a pause. _**"Seriously,** **I have an image to uphold."**_

The blonde chuckled. _'I think that image took a hit after we spoke with Matatabi and Gyūki.'_

He heard her huff and then felt the connection get cut, causing him to break into another chuckling fit. With a grin plastered on his face, Naruto pulled out his sword and the maintenance kit that Mifune had given him. Carefully, he began to polish and clean the edge of his of Ō-Katana while the scabbard was laid on the ground beside him.

The sword was a single-edged katana that had a golden oval guard and the tsuka-ito (handle) was made covered in black and white braided wrappings while the pommel had an Uzumaki Swirl styled on a golden piece. The scabbard was black and made of lacquered wood that was made of bark from trees that were aided by chakra during their growth. At the end of the scabbard was a metallic ornament that held the symbol of the Hidden Leaf on it. To finish it off, there was a red sageo, which was a cord that had the center tied to the scabbard while its twin "tails" could be used to strap the weapon to his waist. (1)

After nearly a full hour of maintenance, Naruto eyed the blade down its middle before nodding in satisfaction. He then sheathed the Ō-Katana and stored it into a seal on his left palm that was hidden by an Uzumaki Swirl. "Alright, I better refresh myself on my jutsu," he mused aloud to himself before standing up and heading to a clearing.

Back with Revan, she was finishing up a call with HK-47 via her handheld hologram projector. "So, what's your guess on the remaining repair time?"

 _"Estimation: Master, based on my observations, I believe that, with repairs as the sole focus, the Ebon Hawk should be ready for a test start within a matter of days. At the most, five days based on this planet's solar and lunar cycle."_

She nodded and hummed thoughtfully. "Alright, you and T3 take a break until Naruto and I return. Keep an eye on anything that might cause issues and send me a message if anything happens."

 _"Acquiescence: Of course, Master. HK-47, ending transmission."_

With that, the call ended and Revan sighed from her perch on a tree branch. "A few more days, huh? Let's hope the repairs will be enough for us to find a planetary depot or garage port."

* * *

Bright and early the next morning – just as Revan planned – we find the Jedi Master standing in the center of their campsite, waiting on her blonde apprentice. She was dressed in another kimono, this one a stunning silver with a red trim and a storm of pink blossoms scattered around the silk.

Tapping her foot, she called out, "Come on, Naruto. I told you we were going there early. What's the holdup?"

"I'm just…not used to being dressed like this," was his answer as he finally stepped out of his tent. He had put on the clothes she had given him, and Revan smirked at how well he looked in them.

Like herself, Naruto was in a kimono that was black with an orange trim while Uzumaki Swirls were on each shoulder in red. Over this, he wore an open vest that was also red, but it had a golden swirl on the back. His headband was left with his belongings, so his wild blonde hair was left with a fringe to slightly cover his violet eyes.

"So…?" he asked, feeling incredibly self-conscious. He had never worn clothing this nice before, so used to his jumpsuit and ninja attire.

Revan smiled as she stepped up to him, reaching up to brush a few bangs out of his eyes with her hand. Once they were more visible, her hand rested on his arm in an assuring manner. "You look very nice, Naruto. Now, let's get going. We have all day, and you get to pick all of the stops." He nodded with a small smile, and she felt his confidence rising. "Oh, and before I forget," she gave him a dazzling smile, "Happy Birthday."

He couldn't help but smile gratefully. "Thank you for this."

"Don't thank me yet. We still have to enjoy the festival after all."

Waking into the town, the two saw that it had already amassed a crowd of people both resident to the town and visiting. Booths were set up, dragon masks with four different color schemes (blue, red, purple, and green) were seen being handed out and on the faces of excited children, and paper lanterns (though unlit at the time) were strung up across the faces of various buildings. All in all, it looked like the festival was already in full swing; and it wasn't even late morning.

"Well, what do you think?" asked Revan. "Looks like a good time, right?"

"Yea it does. Kinda reminds me of the festivals back home; even though I never really joined in on the f- OW!" he yelped as she tugged on his earlobe.

"None of that now, you hear me?" she admonished with a straight face. "I won't have you bringing yourself down by bad memories." Releasing his ear, she placed a palm on his cheek, silently amazed at the calming affect it had on him. "Just relax, enjoy yourself, and make some memories. I want you to have a nice time."

His violet orbs were looking into her orange ones and he couldn't help getting lost in them. It reminded him of times he was staring into the sunset from the Hokage Mountain when growing up. "Okay…"

"Good," she smiled. "Now, let's go enjoy ourselves."

And so they did. The first thing they did was get masks for themselves; Revan getting purple and Naruto getting red. With their decorative pieces, they moved to the game booths, playing various festival games that, while a challenge for a civilian, they were able to win with ease. And while they gave their prizes to children, Naruto secretly kept one of them and had it stashed away in a seal.

They also partook in the festival food, all of which had a decent kick to it in terms of spice and heat in respect to the Radiant Dragon legend. Revan couldn't stop laughing at how red Naruto's face was after taking his first bite.

Throughout the day, Revan saw how much Naruto was enjoying himself, and how the smile on his face or the joy in the tone of his laugh was sincere, truer than anything she had ever seen him show before. And such a sight made her feel great because she had helped bring it out of him.

As for Naruto, he felt on top of the world. He had a wonderful time throughout the day and he still couldn't believe that Revan had done so much for him. As he laughed and had a great time, he kept glancing at the woman on his arm; the woman from – literally – out of his world that had changed his life for the better. He saw her smile at his joy, and laugh while he did, and the whole time he felt…special. He felt like he could do anything, _be_ anything he wanted to.

' _Why does she make me feel this way?'_ he thought to himself as he and Revan sat on a rooftop, watching the evening fireworks. With a side glance, he saw that she was still holding his arm between hers, resting her head on his shoulder. _'What are you doing to me, Revan?'_

 _ **"** **Baka… I may not know how it feels myself, but from what I've seen from Mito and your mother, it seems to me like you're infatuated with her; if not already in love."**_

 _'L-Love?!'_ he replied while going pale. _'How could I be in love? I don't even know how that feels! I can't be in-!'_

 _ **"Oi! Does she make you happy?"**_

 _'Well, yea, but-'_

 _ **"Do you enjoy being around her and feel something missing when she's gone?"**_

 _'Kinda, but that-'_

 _ **"Do you want to be someone important to her, just as she's become important to you?"**_

 _'…'_

He went silent at that, not able to come up with an answer right away. Kisaki was patient, waiting for his reply, but she was also keeping the link open; enough for the woman in question to listen in. Both the vixen and the Jedi felt the Uzumaki sift through his memories; specifically of ones he had of Revan.

She was surprised with herself at how anxious she was to hear his answer. While she had grown into her own as a user of the Force, she was told not to pursue such feelings of attachment as they could weigh down a Jedi and leave them with a liability; something to be used against them. And yet…those teachings felt so distant; so far away that they didn't even matter to her.

 _'…Yes,'_ he finally answered. _'I want to be someone important to her… Someone that-'_

"-I can rely on and enjoy being around?" finished Revan with a smile, looking up at him as he looked down at her. "Naruto, you _are_ important to me," she reached up and cupped his cheek as her eyes were lit up by the fireworks and full moon, "and I've enjoyed every moment spent training you, working with you, and just being around you. You're special to me, and not just because you're so attuned to the Force or because you're my student." Slowly, she began to rub his cheek, making him unconsciously lean into the touch. "You found me, accepted me, enjoy my company for nothing in return, and I love every moment of it."

"What are you saying, Revan…?" he asked softly, ignoring the finale of the fireworks.

Leaning upward, her lips neared his as she whispered, "I'm saying that…I think I love you, Naruto Uzumaki." Then her lips met his and it felt like an even greater set of fireworks went off in his mind, shutting his mind down of everything else other than the feel of his first real kiss (not counting the _horrible_ accidental one at the Academy).

Taking advantage of his shocked state Revan deepened the kiss, pulling his head down to make the feeling, the taste, of his lips last as long as possible. She heard him moan into the lip lock, and she herself moaned as well, enjoying every moment of it. And when they finally separated, both were left breathless, panting from the mix of rushing emotions and adrenaline.

She replaced her hand on his cheek and smiling softly at him, and he raised his own hand up to grab hers. "I want this to last, Naruto. This," she gestured to them both, "is something that I want to cherish, to remember…to love."

"Revan…"

"You don't need to say anything," she continued with a smile before resting he head against his chest, "because I can feel what you wish to say."

He smiled back, wrapping his arms around her and resting his head on top of her own. Closing his eyes, he enjoyed the moment in silence, feeling the Force surround them both in such a way that everything that clouded his mind seemed to wash away.

…But then something invaded his senses; something powerful and beyond almost anything he had ever felt before. His eyes opened and he looked up, narrowing his gaze on the moon. He directed his focus on the lunar sphere, sending out a pulse with the Force.

At first, nothing happened and he was about to wave off the feeling.

However, a female voice in his head shattered that notion. _'Can you hear me…?'_

* * *

 **1~ Think of it as a slightly different Yamato sword that Vergil has from** _ **Devil May Cry**_

 **And there we are! This is the fifth installment of this story!**

 **I hope I didn't make it go to fast in terms of how Naruto and Revan bonded and got together. But I figured that, with the connection the two have thanks to the Force, they could bond quicker than most.**

 **Please review!**

 **Until next time!**

 **pain17ification**


	6. Chapter 6: Return of the Maesltrom

**Hi guys and gals! Here's the next update!**

 **Disclaimer: _pain17ifcation_ owns nothing from _Naruto_ and the _Star Wars_ franchise**

* * *

 _Star Wars: The New Republic_

 _Chapter Six: Return of the Maelstrom_

* * *

The past few years in the Hidden Leaf had been rather dull for Tsunade Senju. Without the constant presence of her favorite knucklehead and her perverted friend, the village was actually a lot quieter; almost peacefully so. It became so stagnant and boring that she almost regretted letting Jiraiya take Naruto away for training.

But, she knew that the young man needed to be better prepared for the Akatsuki. Studying under Jiraiya – his habits aside – was possibly the best thing for him. She just hoped that her favorite brat wouldn't be corrupted by that perverted toad.

Sighing, she turned away from her desk, making a clone to take her place and resume her paperwork. She felt like slapping herself when she discovered the secret to the Bane of the Kage, but she wouldn't give anyone who wished to see such a thing the satisfaction. With the clone continuing where she had stopped, she was free to stare out her window and gaze out at her village from her high vantage point.

Seeing the midday sun shining down on the village, highlighting the happy faces and almost peaceful atmosphere, made her smile. Years ago, she had vehemently refused to lead this place. Now, she found herself wondering what she was thinking. This was her home, the blooming success that her grandfather had begun raising when it was just a sapling. It was her responsibility to make sure that his legacy remained strong, healthy, and protected.

"Lady Tsunade," called Shizune as she entered the office. "The reports from the border patrols have arrived."

"Thanks, Shizune," replied Tsunade. "Just place them on the desk for me."

"Of course." As she set the folders down, she asked, "Is everything alright, milady?"

"Just thinking about the past; nothing to worry about. I've also been wondering when that pervert would bring Naruto back. I'm starting to miss the brat."

Shizune smiled knowingly. It wasn't hard to see the bond that the two blondes shared with one another, so the younger woman wasn't surprised that her teacher missed Naruto; more than she had just admitted. Truth be told, Shizune greatly missed him as well. He was like the little brother she never had, and she enjoyed spending time with him. With such a length a time since she had last seen him gone by, she was anxious to reunite with him.

Before both women could think any more on the subject of Naruto, the felt the ground rumble and the sound of an incredibly loud roar get closer. The source moved quickly over the village before it halted just above the Hokage Monument. Both women moved to the window that held view of the monument, and they were shocked to see a large metal structure slowly lower itself from the air and land on top of the stone head of Tsunade that had been added recently.

Concerned about a possible attack, both of them and a small squad of ANBU rushed over to the site. They raced across the rooftops and scaled the mountain in record time, landing on top of the carved head just in time to see the strange structure lower a ramp with some hydraulics. However, while the strange thing landing on the mountain left them on edge, it was who they saw walking down the ramp that made them stop any potential retaliation.

A familiar mop of spiky blonde hair was seen descending from the ramp, dressed in odd clothes that was covered by an ash gray cloak with a sword strapped to his back. He stopped at the bottom of the ramp and offered his hand to someone unseen by the others. But when they was in their line of sight, they were surprised at the person being a woman.

Said woman was incredibly beautiful with tanned, unblemished skin and a well-developed figure. She had smooth black hair that was tied low in the back and reached her lower back just above her waist. Her orange eyes were quite exotic and seemed to have a glow to them while the kimono she wore was midnight purple with a black sash and silver leaves styled on the sleeves and bottom hem. All-in-all, she was a sight to see, and she showed an incredible level of closeness to the blonde Uzumaki based on the warm smile she graced him with for his help.

Last to descend was the Toad Sage himself, still looking the same as when he left. Sure, he stood a bit taller, showing confidence, but he was always a confident man; so it wasn't unexpected.

"Tsunade!" greeted Jiraiya jovially as he moved past the other two to approach the Hokage. "Still as lovely as ever."

While she enjoyed the compliment, she couldn't help but roll her eyes at his comment. Once again, it wasn't unexpected of him. "Glad to have you back, your old toad."

"Oh, you wound me with such cruel words!" he exclaimed dramatically, holding the clothing over his heart for added effect. This only earned him amused and exasperated looks from the others.

Naruto then approached Tsunade and was quickly embraced by her. As soon as he pulled away, Shizune gave him a hug in greeting as well; which he returned happily. "Good to see you both," he greeted. "Been a while, huh?"

"Almost too long, brat," replied Tsunade with a smile. Her attention moved to the orange-eyed woman as she continued, "And you might be…?"

The woman smiled politely and gave a respectful nod of her head. "I'm a good friend of Naruto-kun's," she answered, surprising both women. "And my name is Revan. I met Naruto during his trip with Master Pervert over there and taught him some things that I knew. During my teachings, we both bonded and have gotten quite close."

As she gave her explanation, she moved over to Naruto's side, leaning into him while he wrapped one arm around her from behind. The other rose up to have his free hand rub the back of his head bashfully. "Yeah… We've gotten _really_ close, Granny," confirmed the Uzumaki with a sheepish chuckle and faint blush.

This caught Tsunade's interest; so she called off her ANBU and had the newly arrived trio follow her to her office. As they walked, Revan pulled out a comlink and messaged HK to stay on the ship with T3. Instead of heading there quickly, as most ninja would, they decided to walk since Tsunade wanted Naruto to see how the village had changed firsthand.

Moving away from the Hokage Mountain, Naruto grinned at the sight of Tsunade's carved face being added; cementing her status as one of the Kage of the village. He also saw that the village had fully repaired itself from the failed invasion of the Hidden Sand and Hidden Sound a little over three and a half years ago. This made him relieved since the village was still in the midst of repair when he and Jiraiya had left.

Revan felt all of his emotions as they walked, and she was happy to see that they were almost all on a positive note. There was a small amount of guilt mixed in – no doubt from his leaving – but it was quickly soothed by his own relief. With his arm in hers, she squeezed his hand supportively, making him look down at her with his naturally bright grin; one that she returned with a soft smile.

Tsunade and Shizune took note of their interaction, and both women smiled for the blonde young man. Being members of his surrogate family, they both desired to see him happy and have a chance at some form of romantic bonds. Seeing him and this woman look so in synch with one another and happy took a lot of the worry from their shoulders.

As they passed through the busier parts of the Hidden Leaf, some people stopped what they were doing when they caught sight of the whiskered blonde. To his surprise, many of them gave him polite smiles with a few even giving him nods of respect. Sure, there was the occasional neutral look here and there, but it was significantly less than when he was younger. Such a sight was a surprise to him; but it was most definitely a pleasant one.

It seemed he had finally been recognized by his fellow villagers, acknowledged as one of their own.

When they finally reached the office, Tsunade took her seat with Shizune standing beside her dutifully while Naruto and Revan sat on the small couch that was off to the side. As for Jiraiya, he took to leaning back against one of the office's many windows. "You've done pretty good with the village while we were gone, hime," praised the Sage.

"What do you take me for?" she shot back, smirking proudly. "This is my home, and as its leader I also act as its caretaker. It's the medic ninja in me spurring me on."

Naruto chuckled at that. "Well, I'm just glad to be back home. I missed this place and everyone here."

"We missed you too, brat. So, care to tell me what exactly you learned on your trip?"

Naruto turned to Revan, and she nodded in understanding. "I believe it'd be better if I explained it since I was the one who taught Naruto-kun." Tsunade nodded in agreement, prompting the ravenette woman to continue. "Let me first say that you're not as alone as you might think, Lady Hokage…"

* * *

"…and now, I believe that Naruto-kun can stand on even terms with one of the lower ranking Masters on the Jedi Council," finished Revan, still seated beside her lover.

Tsunade, having finished one bottle of sake and gone through half of her second, was left speechless at the entire explanation. And no one could truly blame her since she had been informed of how small their _planet_ – not village, country, or even continent; _planet_ – was in the grand scheme of things known simply as the galaxy. She had been told of the Jedi, the Sith, the Force, the pale excuse of technological advances their planet had in comparison to others, and lastly about Naruto's training under the careful guidance of Revan herself.

It was overwhelming; and that was an understatement.

Rubbing her forehead in hopes of stalling a headache, Tsunade turned to her closest friend. "She's being completely serious, isn't she?"

"100%," he answered without hesitation. "Truth be told, I had an idea about the Force for years since it felt a pseudo connection to it when I went through my senjutsu training. My connection to it was found, created, and solidified artificially while Naruto's is completely natural. If we were to compete with strictly the Force, he'd win because of his own natural understanding of it; hands down."

"But, he didn't just train in this Force, did he?" she asked in concern.

Naruto decided to ease her fears. "I didn't meet Revan-chan until after my second year of training. I've known her for a little over a year and a half now, but I learned my nature affinities, some jutsu for them, enhanced taijutsu forms, sealing jutsu, and I also trained in kenjutsu personally under Lord Mifune of the Land of Iron."

That quelled Tsunade's worry, but it also raised her curiosity. "And could you elaborate on that list you've made?"

"Sure," answered the Uzumaki with a grin, happy to tell her how much he had improved. "My affinities are Wind with a lesser Earth affinity. So far, I know around seven wind jutsu and four earth jutsu; not to mention the secret behind the Shadow Clone jutsu. As for taijutsu, Pervy Sage had me start learning Frog Kata (1) since he wants me to start senjutsu training pretty soon."

"Already?" the Hokage asked in surprise.

"He's ready for the trials," Jiraiya assured her. "Plus, according to the lovely lady by his side, senjutsu will help deepen his natural connection to the Force. He'll be improving himself in two areas with a single training regimen."

That impressed the Senju woman, and she waved for Naruto to continue. "In terms of sealing jutsu, I'm not sure how I compare to others; especially with my lineage thrown into the equation."

That surprised the two women and Shizune spoke up. "You know who your parents are, Naruto?"

Nodding, he elaborated, "Yeah, I found out not long after I met Revan, actually. Originally, I was a bit angry at what my old man did; but I understand _why_ he had to. If anyone else had been used, they would've been killed almost immediately. The Kyuubi needed an Uzumaki as the container; and I was the only one that was on hand since mom was nearly dead after the extraction."

Tsunade frowned at that. "So…it wasn't just a random attack then. Kushina was attacked."

Naruto gave a grim nod, frowning as well. "It was an Uchiha who did it, Granny." Both she and Shizune gasped in shock at that revelation. "He somehow found out about when I was being born, killed the guards and Old Man Third's wife, and got my old man to leave mom when he tried to kill me. After that, he broke mom's seal and took control of the Kyuubi, making her attack the village."

"I'm sorry; _her_?" Shizune cut in, unknowingly stealing the words out of Tsunade's mouth.

"Yes, the greatest of the Nine is in fact of the female gender," Revan clarified, an amused smile tugging at her lips. "But that isn't the biggest issue here. The real issue is that someone forced the Kyuubi out of Lady Kushina and forced Naruto's father to seal her inside of Naruto."

"Not to mention that there's a strong chance that the Uchiha responsible is still alive," Jiraiya added. "And thanks my little mole in the Akatsuki, it's also a strong possibility that the Uchiha is pulling the strings behind their organization."

"You can't be serious?" asked Tsunade in shock. "What in the world could that Uchiha want with all of the tailed beasts?"

"The Ten-Tailed Beast; spawned from when the Mother of Chakra stole fruit from the Shinju Tree," answered Naruto, eyes closed sadly.

This caused a mix of reactions from the others. Tsunade and Shizune looked confused while Jiraiya frowned and Revan looked to Naruto in concern. "What do you mean, Naruto?" Shizune asked.

It took a moment for him to respond, and he took a breath before speaking. "Around half a year ago, Revan-chan and I were able to get the Ebon Hawn functional enough for flight. We decided to give it a quick test run by taking a trip to the moon and back."

"I still wouldn't believe that that thing outside can actually fly if I hadn't seen it for myself," grumbled the blonde Senju. "Go on."

"There was another reason why we made the moon trip though. During my recent birthday, I heard a woman's voice calling out to me through the Force, and I felt it coming from the moon. So, we made the trip so I could try and communicate with her for a more extended period of time since the connection here on our planet was only available during a full moon."

[Flashback]

The Ebon Hawk slowly touched down on the pale surface of the moon orbiting Planet Tenki (2), home of the Elemental Nations and named by Naruto himself. Inside of the ship, the three organic passengers moved over to the supply room of the ship.

"Now, I only have two spacesuits that can be used, and even then they aren't exactly meant for someone of your height, Master Pervert," explained Revan, referencing to how Jiraiya was the tallest amongst them all; even with Naruto standing at just over six feet.

It was an obvious fact; Jiraiya was a very tall man with only _one_ person in the Elemental Nations being taller than him; Han of the Five Tails.

"Figured as much," the man replied, not at all surprised at her words. "Just be sure to let me know how everything goes out there."

The two nodded as they put on their suits and prepared to exit the ship with T3-M4. "HK, standby on the coms in case something happens."

 _"Acquiescence: Yes, Master."_

"Let's get moving, Naruto-kun," Revan said to the blonde, having taken to using his customs to help deepen their relationship; even if it was only slightly. When the duo and the droid exited the airlock, they began to traverse the crust of Planet Tenki's satellite (3); though they had some initial trouble getting used to the lesser gravity that the moon had. "Feel anything yet?"

Naruto looked around through the shadowed visor of his suit's helmet, reaching out with both the Force and his chakra in hopes of finding the woman who had reached out to him. A stray thought of how Revan similarly called out to him made him chuckle. _'I wonder if every otherworldly woman I meet will be through them calling me through the Force,'_ he mused.

He never expected a response.

 _"I don't know what you mean by the Force, but if you mean through a psychic link, then maybe,"_ an unknown, but still familiar voice called back to him…from directly beneath the surface of the moon.

Looking down, he crouched and placed his gloved palm on the ground. _'…Kaguya, right?'_

 _"Yes, that's my name,"_ she responded, sounding very pleased. _"I'm glad you remembered my name. I was afraid that you hadn't heard it the last time I was able to contact you."_

 _'The connection was weaker back then since I was back on the planet's surface and not up here; but I was able to hear it barely before the connection was lost. It's nice to meet you, in a sense.'_ Sitting down, he got into as best a meditative position as he could in his bulky spacesuit. _'My name is Naruto Uzumaki.'_

 _"Kaguya Ōtsutsuki,"_ responded the woman. _"I'm glad that the connection is stronger now. It gives us more time to speak. I have much I need to tell you, as well as a considerably large request to make of you. Please, I ask that you hear what I need to say and my request before you outright deny me."_

 _'I wouldn't have denied you so quickly, Kaguya-san. I'm not like that; so tell me what you need to say.'_

 _"Thank you."_ He could easily imagine her smiling gratefully at him. _"The first thing you should know is that I was the first person on your planet to use chakra. I gained that power when I plucked a fruit from a tremendous stalk with a flowery bulb at its peak; the Shinju Tree…"_

[End Flashback]

"Turns out that Kaguya was tempted into taking a bite of the tree's fruit by someone she had trusted; who was of the same alien race that she was. Once she did, she was changed by the fruit and gained a light and dark side of her personality, with the darker half becoming more and more dominant as the will of the Shinju took over her mind."

"The tree took her over?" Shizune asked in confusion.

"The Shinju Tree isn't what it seems. It may grant someone incredible power and chakra, but the tree itself is a parasite," Jiraiya answered. "From what Naruto found out from this woman, the parasite was after the energy naturally found in our planet's core and it would then detach its bulb into space when it nearly sucked our planet dry."

Naruto nodded at that and continued, "And it corrupted Kaguya and changed her from a benevolent ruler into a tyrant that her subjects feared. By the power of the fruit, and unknowingly through the Force as well, Kaguya gave birth to two sons; Hagoromo, the Sage of Six Paths, and Hamura, the precursor bearer of the Byakugan. As they grew into adulthood, they were able to see how badly their mother had been affected by the Shinju and they tried to help her."

Revan took over. "Unfortunately, Kaguya was almost fully gone mentally and the Shinju's will forced her to take on the form of a massive ten-tailed beast that became known as the Calamity. It was only after a fierce battle that both sons were able to separate their mother's will from the Shinju. To keep her safe and let her heal, they sealed her spirit into the moon while Hagoromo sealed the husk of the Calamity into himself with the help of Hamura."

Tsunade and Shizune were speechless at the story, trying to picture it all in their head, but to no avail. Naruto saw this and decided to help them get a clearer idea of what had happened. So, with the Force guiding him, he reached out into their minds and let them see everything through the eyes of Kaguya herself.

Kaguya had done this for Naruto when she had told him her tale. With this method, he was able to see exactly what she had gone through. She was a victim of deception, forced to see her own body move, speak, and act outside of her control thanks to the Shinju's dominating will taking over her darker half. Naruto saw how she had changed into a beast, battled her two children (who she held a deep love for), and how the battle tore at the hearts of the three Ōtsutsuki members. When she had been sealed into the moon for her own safety, she had been eased into a deep sleep for centuries and only woke up within the past decade before she tried to find her children.

When she had found no sign of them – instead seeing how the ten-tailed husk had been separated into nine entities – she had wept. She wept for her lost sons and how they had been forced to fight her controlled body and mind, how she never had a real opportunity to love and know them, and how everything they had done had resulted in a planet divided into many countries that were neutral at best and in war at worst.

She had nearly lost all hope until she felt a warmth not unlike the natural aura her sons held within themselves. When she made contact with that warmth, she had found out that it belonged to a young man who was only just beginning to understand the worlds outside of his planet. And so, she placed her last hopes on that young man and told him her tale while also begging him to stop the last fragment of her separated dark half; the being known as Zetsu.

Naruto had accepted her plea, promising to put a stop to Zetsu and purge that darkness that represented the final shred of the Shinju's will. To her surprise, he had also promised to find a way to free her from the moon so that she could have a second chance at her life; a chance to make up for what she had been tempted into doing.

By the time the visions of Kaguya's life had ended, Tsunade and Shizune were disoriented by the unfamiliarity of the Force. It took them a moment to clear out the fogginess they felt in their minds, but when it did clear, they were much more understanding of what had been explained to them by Naruto, Revan, and Jiraiya.

Sighing and taking the final drink of her second sake bottle, Tsunade said, "This is all so bizarre… It's almost too much for me to handle, if I was being honest with myself."

"How do you think I felt when Revan-chan showed me how to use the Force?" joked Naruto, earning some amused looks from everyone else. "But all joking aside, I don't intend to break this promise I made to Kaguya, Tsunade." The use of her name instead of his nickname for her let the woman know he wasn't backing down from this. "The Shinju is still alive inside of Zetsu, and if the Tailed Beasts are gathered together, Zetsu will regain his full power and destroy our planet before moving onto another one. I wouldn't be surprised if the Uchiha controlling Akatsuki was actually being guided by Zetsu himself; and that's worrying."

"Yes, it is," agreed the blonde Senju. "For now though, we'll keep this to ourselves. Consider it a SSS-Rank secret, which can _only_ be disclaimed by the Hokage and the parties involved; and even then, it's only in desperate circumstances." The others nodded in understanding. "We'll discuss this more at a later date; hopefully formulating a plan when we do. In the meantime, go ahead and get settled back in, brat. You and Revan-san could use Jiraiya's apartment that we keep on hold for him since yours isn't fit for two people."

Naruto and Revan nodded, though Jiraiya looked curious. "What about his parent's home?"

"Let me inform my personal Council about Naruto's true lineage before we get him moved into their place. However, I won't deny him his birthright to whatever they had owned before their death. So, go ahead and get anything important that you think he can use, Jiraiya."

The man nodded in understanding before getting his apartment keys and tossing them to his apprentice. "The apartment is in the northern district of the village in a dark red building. You can't miss it. The apartment's number is also on the key so you know which one to look for."

"Thanks, Pervy Sage," Naruto replied before and Revan left Tsunade's office.

As they made for the door, Tsunade called to them, "I'm going to have you and Sakura be tested by Kakashi in the afternoon tomorrow, Naruto. Make sure you're prepared for it." She saw him wave over his shoulder before her door closed and she sunk into her seat due to mental stress. "Why can't things ever be simple whenever Naruto's involved?"

Jiraiya chuckled at that and answered, "Because life is too dull without some spice thrown in; and that boy's spicier than his Habanero mother."

Even though she didn't show it outwardly, Tsunade found herself amused by the joking reference to Kushina's hot-blooded attitude.

* * *

Back on the Ebon Hawk, the two Jedi were packing their personal items for the apartment while T3-M4 did routine ship maintenance. HK-47 stood dutifully off to the side of his Master (Mistress if one wanted to be technical).

Once they had everything, Revan observed as Naruto sat on an empty footlocker, staring absently at a storage seal in the design of his clan's symbol on his right palm. Moving over to him, she sat on his left side and leaned her head on his shoulder while his left arm instinctively wrapped around her shoulders.

"What's wrong, my love?" she asked softly.

He didn't answer immediately. "…I'm just wondering if we'll really succeed in making a Republic in this planet system. Before I met you, I never knew of what life was like outside of my planet. Hell, I didn't even know how foreign shinobi lived their lives in their home villages and countries. How are we going to get so many different cultures to put aside their differences and introduce them to the galaxy?"

She hummed at his question. "I'll admit that I don't know for sure myself. But," she gazed at him while keeping her head rested against his body, "I have faith that we'll get quite a few people to at least hear us out. After all, we got that musclebound oaf to listen to reason; even if we needed the help of Bee-san and Yugito-san. Perhaps we should start with the Jinchūriki before we move onto the other nations. If they help us with the explanations, then it should go much smoother."

"We're going to have to help them understand the Force along the way. Have you ever taught more than one student before?" he asked curiously.

"I had a few students at one time, as well as followers when I went against the Jedi Council during the Mandolorian Wars. But even then, they had an initial understanding of the Force," she mused. "That's why I'm going to need your help, Naruto-kun."

His left hand gripped hers gently as he smiled. "Of course I'll help, Revan-chan. We're in this together; to the edge of the galaxy and back."

She smiled back and the two shared a gentle kiss. "I'm glad you found me, Naruto-kun."

"I'm glad I did too. I can't imagine my life without you in it now," he returned, letting out a warm chuckle as he stood up. "I'm gonna help T3 set up the security systems and then I'll meet you outside the ship."

She nodded and watched him leave, smiling softly. Slowly, she stood to her feet and began heading for the exit ramp of the ship. _"Query: Master, are you going to tell your student about what you discovered yesterday?"_

She stopped walking at that, her back to her trusted protocol/assassin droid. "…I'll let him know when the time is right. For now, I want him to enjoy being back in his home village."

 _"Statement: Master, if you don't inform him soon, he'll find out on his own either through the Force you always speak of, or through the obvious physical signs that will show in the coming months."_

Absently, her right hand hovered over her stomach and she felt a faint pulse from the Force echo from within. "I know, HK… This is still a new experience for me, though; so I need to prepare myself for it just as much as he will need to."

 _"Declaration: Master, just give me the order and I will make sure that your legacy survives any threat that may come to it. Excited Notary: It'll be amusing to see the look of shock and surprise on the faces of any meatbags who fail to bring harm to it."_

She chuckled at that, having longtime grown fond of her droid's personality quirk. It was like a breath of fresh air to her sometimes; even if the "fresh air" came from a machine designed for death. "I'll be sure to let you know when I need you, HK. I always do."

 _"Statement: I will look forward to that day, Master,"_ HK-47 said as he watched his Master leave him and T3-M4 on the ship.

* * *

 **1~ Anyone else find it funny how TOADS call their personal fighting style FROG Kata? I always thought Toads hated being called _simple frogs_ …**

 **2~** _ **Tenki**_ **is one way to say "Element" in Japanese. I figured that shinobi use the elements and live in elementally named countries, the planet should be named as such.**

 **3~ The Moon is a satellite of the Earth, in case the term I used confused you.**

 **And there you have it, Chapter Six! Sorry for the long wait, but I hope this chapter made it up to you; even if it was only slightly.**

 **It was an interesting chapter, right? Kaguya has been introduced, Naruto is back home after over three and a half years, and Revan is carrying a** _ **legacy**_ **. What could that** _ **legacy**_ **be?**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **If you haven't figured it out yet, then I won't bother explaining it.** _ ***deadpan face***_

 **Until next time, whenever that may be!**

 _ **pain17ification**_


	7. Chapter 7: The New Naruto

**Hi guys and gals! Here's the next update!**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately for me, the Force hasn't given me the power necessary to own anything for this story. I require more training…**

* * *

 _Star Wars: The New Republic_

 _Chapter Seven: The New Naruto_

* * *

The next morning came too soon for Naruto, for it meant having to get out of bed and away from the warmth he was holding close to his body. He fought a groan and cracked his eyes open, looking down to see Revan sleeping peacefully against him. A serene smile was on her face as she rested, making him smile as well.

Ever since he and Revan had admitted what they were feeling for one another, their relationship blossomed rather quickly. Within a month, they had started sharing a bed. A couple of months following that was when she helped him become a man and took his virginity. That night was one he wouldn't ever forget, because it was the greatest experience of real intimacy that he had ever felt.

He gently brushed away some stray locks of hair from her face, making her lean into the light touch his fingers left on her skin. Slowly, her eyes opened and they immediately sought his own. Orange met violet and they both regarded one another with unwavering affection.

"Good morning," he greeted, getting a kiss from her in response.

"Good morning," she returned, snuggling back into his chest and enjoying how he pulled her closer. "…You have your test later this morning."

"I do," he confirmed.

"What do you think your old team will say about your changes?"

He shrugged at that, showing that he didn't know and didn't care. "They can say what they like. If they can't accept what I've become, then tough."

She chuckled at his typical response. "Good point," she agreed. "At any rate, you need to get ready for it. As much as I love being close to you, we both know that this test is important."

He sighed in defeat before pulling her closer so that he could kiss her softly. "There," he stated with a grin. "Now I'm ready to get up."

She rolled her eyes in amusement as they both got cleaned up and dressed for the day. Instead of one of her kimonos, Revan decided to go with her uniform; minus the mask. Naruto was in his own robes, cloak and all, but he had his headband tied around his left bicep instead of on his forehead; letting his wild hair shadow his eyes minutely.

"Ready to go?" he asked her as she clipped her two sabers to her belt.

"Of course, love," she answered before they both left the apartment Jiraiya had let them use, making sure to lock it with both key and seal as they left.

They decided to enjoy the walk to the training grounds, taking the time to enjoy the simple pleasure of the morning warmth and crisp air. They were greeted by some of the more amicable villagers, to which they responded in kind. It was a wonderful feeling for Naruto since it was the acceptance he had longed for as a child. Revan was just glad to see that the man she loved was happy.

When they finally arrived, they found themselves to be the last ones there; much to Naruto's surprise. Sakura Haruno – Naruto's old teammate and apprentice to Tsunade – was talking with her master and Shizune while Kakashi Hatake – his old sensei – was leaning against the tree Jiraiya was seated in, reading the Toad Sage's latest book.

Tsunade took note of their arrival and dropped the conversation with her apprentice to go greet them. "About time, brat. What, did you both take the scenic route?"

They both looked to each other before answering simultaneously, "Yes."

This made the blonde Hokage sweatdrop at the casual response, but on the inside, she found it humorous. It wasn't often that someone was later than the man known for never being on time, after all.

"Alright, I've decided to test both you and Sakura in multiple categories. We'll have Kakashi test your taijutsu, ninjutsu, and genjutsu to see what level you both are at. Then, we'll test any other arts you chose to study; such as your fuinjutsu, Naruto."

He nodded in understanding. "And what about the lessons Revan-chan gave me?"

"I'm going to have Jiraiya help me come up with something for that as you and Sakura go through your other tests. But, from what you and Revan told me about it beforehand, it might be something that would consist of showcasing _everything_ you learned in one setting."

"Then, can I request for that test to be given to me by some of the ANBU?" asked Naruto, earning a raised brow from Tsunade. "I don't mean to sound arrogant, but I'd like to be tested by the village's elite forces; just so that I can see where I measure up."

"I don't see the problem letting them test him, Tsunade," Jiraiya commented, walking up to them with Kakashi in tow. "The kid has always enjoyed testing his limits, and what better way than with our special forces?"

She took a moment to consider it while Kakashi and Sakura got a good look at Naruto for the first time since his return. Kakashi was surprised at how much he looked like Minato after only three years; even if the eyes and clothes were different. Sakura was fighting a blush at how handsome he had gotten, as well as wondering why she felt her stomach churn at the sight of him and Revan being so close together. The woman had a natural beauty that made her old insecurities from the past come back.

"Well, I suppose it wouldn't be a bad idea to have ANBU test you. Just don't waste their time with it, brat," Tsunade warned, giving her answer to his request.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Naruto promised before he and Sakura were led to the center of the training field. Along the way, Naruto unclasped his cloak and let Revan hold onto it for him while Sakura put on a pair of thick leather gloves, making sure they fit snugly.

"Well, I suppose I shouldn't hold back this time," Kakashi mused with his infamous eye-smile before he lifted up his headband and revealed his Sharingan. "Same rules as back then; two bells, come and get them, and make sure to come at me with all you've got."

Naruto smirked before taking a deep breath to calm his growing adrenaline. It was stressed on him many times during his Jedi training with Revan. Emotion was good, but you had to know when to use it.

Sakura cracked her knuckles in excitement, eager to show that she wasn't wasting three years of her life while studying under the Hokage. "Ready when you are, Kakashi-sensei."

The Jonin was impressed already with his blonde student. In the past, the young man wouldn't hesitate to rush in without even waiting for the starting signal. Now, he looked calmer, and he was showing great self-control over himself. Sakura was definitely showing how she had grown as well. As a young Genin, she looked greatly unsure of her own abilities; but now, she had gained some confidence.

"Alright then. Ready… Start!" Kakashi declared before he vanished in a burst of smoke.

Sakura tensed at this while Naruto took a quick look to his left and right before looking up. His brows furrowed before he reached out with the Force, smirking when he felt his sensei's life force respond. "Sakura, strike down," he ordered, catching her by surprise before she nodded and, with a battle cry, punched the ground and cratered it.

Revealed from the impact point was Kakashi, whose eyes were wide with well-placed fear. _'W-What ridiculous strength!'_ he thought, mentally face palming at not taking that into account.

She was trained by someone _known_ for ridiculous strength for _three years_ , for Sage's sake!

"Found you, sensei," teased the pinkette before she took the initiative and engaged him, fist reared back for another devastating hit.

Naruto smiled in amusement before he too charged, showing his newfound speed thanks to his training. As soon as Sakura threw her punch and missed, he was already leaping over her and aimed a diving kick at Kakashi, to which the man back-flipped away from to evade. Naruto didn't waste a moment when he landed, kicking off the ground for a spinning kick that was blocked by the Jonin's forearm.

Sakura recovered from her swing and moved to flank the man, but he grabbed Naruto's leg and swung him into her path. She wasn't prepared for that and couldn't stop her hit, but it only struck a log and it splintered immediately upon impact, shooting wooden shrapnel towards Kakashi.

This caught him off guard and he took a rather sharp piece to his bicep before he replaced himself with another log and reappeared in the trees, hidden from view. _'That was a new one,'_ he mused, taking out the piece of wood. _'Nice use of the basics, and a great way for a surprise answer to my counter.'_

"Damn," cursed Sakura, standing up straight from her battle stance as Naruto calmly walked out from the foliage. "I thought I was going to hurt you."

"Nah, I had it covered. Nice swing, by the way. Glad to see that Granny taught you some of her cooler moves," complimented the blonde, making her a little flustered.

"T-Thanks," she replied. "That was a good move on your part too. But now we have to find him again."

"He's in the forest, most likely. Knowing him, unless we're gonna burn the trees down, he wants us to take the fight to him."

"But, wouldn't that be playing into his hands?" she asked, crossing her arms. "I don't think that would be smart on our part."

"If we weren't Leaf Ninja, it wouldn't be," he retorted, grinning as he tapped the metal plate wrapped around his arm. "We're just as much at home in there as he is. The only real thing he has on us is experience. Besides, I'd rather we see if we could turn the tables on him. We could call that a victory even if we don't get the bells."

She shook her head in amusement, but she still agreed with the notion. "I guess that's true. A Chunin and a Genin getting one over on their Jonin teacher would be a nice victory. Shall we take it to him, then?"

"Ladies first," joked the Uzumaki, standing aside for her.

"Wrong place for chivalry, Naruto," joked back the pinkette, though she still took point as the two entered the forest. They walked with their guards and senses up for a few minutes before stopping in a clearing. "Do you hear that?"

"Yeah; I feel it too," replied the blonde, just in time for someone they least expected to show up.

"Naruto… Sakura…" weakly called out Sasuke, looking no different than how he did as a Genin; save for the many wounds and kunai stabbed into his back. "Y-You gotta help me," he continued, stumbling for a second just before catching himself on a tree. "I got away from…Orochimaru… I was…able to escape… Please, help me…"

Naruto frowned at the sight. "That's rather cruel, sensei," he muttered, only letting Sakura hear him.

Her green eyes closed sadly as she too muttered, "Too bad he's not real… I'd give almost anything to just be able to talk with him face to face…"

Sasuke groaned in pain as he weakly met their eyes, only for his image to be wiped away when Naruto flared his chakra. The flare was dense enough to break the genjutsu and make Kakashi stumble forward, showing that he was behind a tree ahead of them.

"Sorry, sensei," Naruto said with a straight face.

"We don't want to play with your illusions," finished Sakura, though she looked put off by the illusion used. Her ire was made shown when she charged the tree without any warning, breaking it with one punch before she performed a perfect spin kick and blasted the broken plant at her sensei.

He used the _Body Flicker_ to get out of the way, only to have to use it again when he found Naruto right in front of him, _Rasengan_ in hand. He avoided the jutsu just in time for it to destroy another tree, making him sweatdrop nervously. _'Maybe using him as a genjutsu wasn't the best idea…'_

Hmm… The boy – now man – who left Sakura heartbroken and nearly killed Naruto multiple times being used an illusionary jutsu. Yeah, not the smartest decision on his part.

"Hey, sensei," called out Sakura, making him look down at her from his new perch while Naruto landed beside her. Both were looking up at him with narrowed eyes. "Is there something you wanted to say? I'm not sure I heard you clearly the first time."

Deadpanning, he answered, "Shinobi Tactics Part Two: Genjutsu…"

"Taijutsu was Part One then, wasn't it?" Naruto asked, earning a nod. "Guess that leaves Part Three," he mused, grinning wickedly as the wind picked up around them.

Kakashi's Sharingan eye caught the chakra in the air and he turned sharply just in time to see a clone direct his palms at him, a drilling tornado taking shape behind him and taking aim at the Jonin. "Shit!" cursed the man, replacing himself with a log that took the hit for him, blasting apart immediately upon impact.

"Whatcha think, sensei?" Naruto asked aloud. "My _Tornado Piercer_ is pretty effective, wouldn't you say?"

 _'Damn,'_ Kakashi mentally cursed, seeing the log's shattered pieces drop down to the ground below. The largest piece was no bigger than his hand. _'That's devastating on its own, but where did he learn that jutsu?'_

Back with his students, Naruto asked his teammate, "How much damage could you cause with a punch?"

She blinked at the question. "I've never measured it out before. Why?"

"I need you to throw down your strongest punch. I'm hoping it'll be enough to create an opening we can use to-"

" _Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu_!" Kakashi's voice rang out, and the two saw a massive ball of flames roaring towards them and setting any trees and bushes it moved through aflame.

Acting fast, Naruto blurred through handseals and slammed his hands on the ground. " _Earth Style: Mud Wall_!" In front of him and Sakura, a large slab of hardened and smoothed mud rose up while the face of the wall that stood against the Fire Style technique had a fox's head poking out of it with its jaws open in a roaring fashion.

The offensive jutsu hit the defensive one, and the defense proved stronger when the fireball erupted and fizzled out while the mud wall stayed strong with only a few scorch marks here and there. Curiously, the fox's jaws were also closed after the impact.

As soon as the fireball was rendered useless, Naruto had a kunai out and was locking blades with Kakashi. With their free hands, they went for simultaneous punches, but their fists met in the exchange and left them both without a hand to use.

"Sakura, now!" yelled Naruto, prompting the pinkette to move in to flank the Jonin. Kakashi retaliated by kneeing Naruto in the gut, pushing him back so that he can leap away. "Oh, no you don't!" roared the blonde, reaching out with the Force to lock Kakashi in place, surprising the man since he felt his body lock up.

 _'What is this?!'_ he thought in surprise before he only knew pain. His vision blurred at the impact of Sakura's fist and he was already blacked out midflight before being caught by a clone of his male student.

"Nice shot," complimented the Uzumaki with a grin, making Sakura smile back bashfully. "Would you like the honors?"

Her smile became a smirk as she reached out and snagged the bells, handing one to Naruto. "Guess we won, huh?" she asked rhetorically.

"Looks that way," he answered with his grin softening to a smile as he hefted the unconscious Jonin over his shoulder, his clone replacing the headband over the man's implanted eye. As they walked back, Naruto felt Sakura's thoughts and asked, "Something on your mind?"

"It's just…I don't know what made Kakashi-sensei just freeze up like that. My punch was telegraphed horribly, and yet he took it like a chump," she commented, confusion oozing in her voice.

"That's because I had him unable to move," the blonde answered, sending her an amused smile. "I learned some really handy tricks over the years, and I used one of them on sensei for your knockout."

"What'd you do?"

"Can't tell you," was the immediate response. "It's something Revan-chan taught me, and I can't just explain it to _anybody_ ; even a teammate."

This made the pinkette frown for two reasons; both of which were read by the blonde Jedi. "Am I so untrustworthy?"

"It's nothing to do with trust in you," he explained calmly. "It's the trust Revan has in me. She taught me how to do that, but she doesn't want me to just tell anybody. Think of it like how you've been trusted with Granny's strength technique. You wouldn't just tell someone how to do it, would you?" She didn't even get to respond as he continued, "Of course not, because it would be a betrayal of trust. That's exactly what this is for me; the weight of Revan's trust in me."

Slowly, Sakura nodded in understanding. "I suppose that's fair… Sorry if I sounded pushy."

"No need for that. I'd probably be the same if our roles were reversed," he said in reassurance, lying to her slightly. He was a man of his word, and he'd never willingly betray the trust of anyone; nor would he ask someone to betray the trust of another.

He was one of the few ninja who held strongly to that moral; just like his parents before him.

* * *

"Nice work," complimented Tsunade after the two of them gave her their report of the exercise. Kakashi had been woken up and supported their reports while Shizune healed the man of any injuries. "Glad to see that the years have been good to you both. Now Sakura, I'll be having you be tested in your medical jutsu by Shizune. She's been with me for many years, so she knows exactly what I'd be looking for in your performance."

"Yes, ma'am," the pinkette Chunin replied with a respectful bow.

"As for you, brat," continued the Hokage, "I'll be having your sword work be tested by one of our best. You might recognize her from the past, but don't think she'll take it easy on you."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Naruto stated as he unsealed his Ō-Katana. "So, when should I expect Cat?"

"Now," came a woman's voice in response, prompting Naruto to turn and draw his blade in a flash, blocking a strike from her. "Nice reaction there, but don't think that this is all I'm going to do."

He grinned in reply, showing her his sharpened canines before they both blurred away. The only sound that filled the air was the clashing of metal and sandaled feet occasionally touching the ground.

"Well," Tsunade began, "looks like they're going to be a while. Anyone up for a little sake?"

Jiraiya chuckled at the question and nodded. Kakashi took the offer as well, joining them as they sat on the grass. Revan sat beside Jiraiya, declining the sake. "No thank you. It's probably best if I didn't have any."

That captured Tsunade's interest. "Oh, and why not?"

"Nothing you need to really concern yourself with yet, Lady Hokage," politely answered the woman. "Just know that I appreciate the offer and the interest in my well-being."

"You never turned down sake during the trip," the Toad Sage commented, downing his first dish. "You can't expect me to drop the issue."

"There is no issue," Revan replied tersely, showing her discomfort. "Can we please just drop it?"

The two Sannin gave her searching looks while Kakashi wisely decided to stay out of it and just enjoy his drink. He enjoyed the taste of it as it went down his throat, enough to give a soft sigh of comfort. It had been a while since he enjoyed a drink of the alcoholic beverage.

Meanwhile, Naruto had pushed Cat back as the two stared one another down from up in the trees. Their spar had moved from ground level to a higher vantage, the trees adding extra challenge for them.

"You have excellent form and reaction timing," complimented the ANBU. "You also have great speed that is only back up by your strength. If I had known you would take to kenjutsu so well, I'd have sought you out a long time ago."

"Thanks. It's nice to know that my time with Lord Mifune was well spent."

"You've experienced a great honor by having him teach you."

"And would you say that I've respected the man's efforts?" Naruto asked as the two went for another exchange.

Between clashes, the purple haired woman answered, "Most definitely!" She ducked beneath a beheading swipe and retaliated with a rising slash that he spun away from. "I'd say that you would make him proud with what you're showing me."

"That's good. Then let me show you the most important technique he taught me," the Uzumaki declared, sheathing his sword as he used the Force to steady his chakra from a raging see to a gentle tide.

Cat immediately sensed the focus the blonde was letting out, and she took a defensive stance, ready to intercept whatever he would dish out. Her eyes narrowed when she saw a faint wisp of silvery blue energy leak out of his shoulders, like clear smoke was being exuded from his form.

 _'What is this feeling?'_ she mused, body tense in preparation.

It wasn't long after that thought that she blinked, and he was suddenly out of her sight. Her eyes widened and she moved to turn around, but she found herself frozen in place; unable to move as the sound of a blade slowly sheathing was heard behind her.

"That was a fun fight," Naruto commented as his sword clicked inside of his sheathe. As soon as it did, Cat's body had a long, shallow cut that started from her waist and went up, cutting her mask in two from the bottom right through the left eyehole. "We should spar again sometime," finished the Uzumaki as his opponent staggered backwards and he caught her before she could fall.

Panting, she let herself be eased onto the ground as she tried to catch her breath. "Iaijutsu…" she breathed out. "I've always…tried to perform it…but I never…had as much power…with it as you…"

"It's not about power, Cat," explained Naruto as he had a clone go fetch the others. "It's about speed and precision. Once you have those down to an instinctual level, power comes along for the ride."

Her breathing slowly calmed as she mulled over his words. "Hayate-kun tried to teach me it before he…"

"I heard about him before the Chunin Finals. I'm so sorry for your loss, Cat. He was a good man."

"He was… I miss him every day," she stated as he sat across from her. "That woman with Lady Hokage… She's special to you, isn't she?"

He smiled softly and nodded. "Yes. I love her very much."

"Then do whatever it takes to keep her safe. This pain I feel is not something I want to see you go through," she stated, giving him a serious stare. Once he nodded firmly, she allowed herself to smile back at him. "Good. I'll be sure to take you up on that spar offer sometime. Maybe you can help me perfect my own Iaijutsu?"

"I'd be happy to," he replied, shaking hands with her in agreement as the others showed up.

"So…?" Tsunade asked, raising a brow at the long cut one of her best ANBU had on her person.

"He's easily able to match me thanks to his training with Lord Mifune," reported the woman. "When he showed me his best technique, he left me defenseless and nearly knocked me on my ass. I'd recommend him for helping me instruct ANBU, but I doubt the samurai would appreciate us _stealing_ their techniques."

"Yes, that wouldn't be the wisest choice," agreed the Hokage. "Still, great work, Cat. Go get yourself patched up and take a couple day off."

"Thank you, ma'am," the ANBU replied, standing up and bowing before leaving in a blur.

"Alright, so what's next?" Naruto asked.

"Fuinjutsu," Jiraiya answered. "Go ahead and show her your best seal, kid."

Nodding, the blonde summoned a trio of clone and unsealed his ink and brushes before the four blondes got to work. It took a few minutes before a large sealing array that was twenty feet in diameter was seen in the clearing with the Uzumaki's famous spiral in the center of it all.

Clapping his hands together, Naruto had the seal light up a brilliant orange before it rose into a cylindrical pillar that reached the clouds and left the inside bathed in the same orange light. " _Uzumaki Sealing Jutsu: Tower of Yang_ ," stated Naruto calmly, moving his hands back to his sides.

Tsunade walked around the tower, paying close attention to the orange light and warmth that it gave off as she moved closer to it. "So…what's this supposed to do?"

"It's powered by pure Yang Chakra. Anything that is inside the seal will be bathed in the chakra and find themselves revitalized fully. It also has a curious effect on plant life," explained the Uzumaki before pointing to the ground bathed in the orange light, showing that the grass was a healthy shade and that flowers were growing and blooming within seconds.

"That's incredible," the woman gasped out. "How were you able to isolate pure Yang Chakra into the seal?"

Naruto turned to Jiraiya, and the man nodded before taking over. "Naruto's made great strides in his connection to the Kyuubi. Turns out that when Minato sealed her into the kid, he split her power in half before doing so. Minato, before he was taken by the Shinigami, sealed the Yin half into himself while Naruto here has the Yang half."

"So," continued Naruto, "I made this seal with her help, since her Yang energy is full of what could be best described as _life_. It's why the seal is meant for revitalization and how it has such an effect on nature."

Tsunade crossed her arms beneath her bust and processed the information slowly while Kakashi looked just shy of amazed at it all. "How often can you use this seal, and how effective is it on an injured person?"

"I can use it based on how much chakra Kisaki has available to lend me. If I take too much, she needs to siphon some of mine to replenish her reserves before she takes in natural energy to do the rest. As for how effective, I'm honestly not sure. I've never tested it beyond healing Pervy Sage after some of our more unrestrained spars."

"And at most, I had a few broken bones, some bruising, and some cuts. The seal healed them all within reasonable time; about five minutes was the longest I needed to be in there," Jiraiya noted, making Tsunade mentally file away that information.

"Alright then, I'll have you help me test that seal's limits at a later date. Is there anything else you wanted to test yourself in before we move onto the test with my ANBU?" asked the woman.

Naruto shook his head. "Nope. I'm ready to go whenever you…" he began to answer before stopping himself and looking up. The others followed suit and saw that a messenger falcon was nearing them. "That bird's native to Wind Country," the Uzumaki noted with a frown.

The bird landed on a branch low enough for Tsunade to remove the scroll from its back. She read it quickly before making a noise of annoyance and rolling it back up. "Change of plans. Naruto, get Kakashi into that seal of yours to replenish his chakra reserves. Jiraiya, I need you to get Sakura and have her meet us at the main gates of the village in half an hour."

The man rose a brow but left to get his friend's apprentice. "…Gaara's been taken by two members of the Akatsuki," Naruto spoke up with a hard look, having used the Force to read her most surfaced thoughts.

"Yes. I'm sending Team 7 – who will go by Team Kakashi from this point onwards – to the Hidden Sand so that they can assist in his retrieval. You leave in half an hour."

Naruto and Kakashi nodded while Revan stepped forward. "I'd like to accompany them on this mission. We can use my ship to get there much faster than standard ninja travel would allow. And time is of the essence, if I'm not mistaken."

Tsunade frowned in thought. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Tsunade," Naruto spoke up, getting her undivided attention with the use of her name, "the Ebon Hawk will let us reach the Sand in under an hour. Not to mention that Revan-chan is the one who taught me the ways of the Force." He ignored the curious look Kakashi had from within the glow of the seal. "She'll be a big help to us."

The Hokage locked gazes with her fellow blonde before nodding. "Alright then. Kakashi will be in charge, though. And as of this moment, you're officially recognized as a Chunin. Keeping you a Genin is a waste after what you've displayed, and something tells me that you would've given the ANBU a run for their money if we had the luxury of testing you." She tossed him a scroll as she continued, "Your vest is in there, but you don't have to wear it. Get Gaara back, take down the Akatsuki members if you can, and get back here safely. That's an order."

"Yes, Lady Hokage," replied the Jonin, Jedi, and new Chunin in synch.

The Red Dawn wouldn't know what hit them.

* * *

 **And there you have it! I hope that the chapter was worth the wait, and I apologize for said wait.**

 **Things are pretty hectic over here on my end. I'm starting to feel several issues with my body (namely my ear and my chest), my job is a pain, I'm trying to get myself ready to hopefully become a Corrections Officer (Wish me luck guys!), and family matters are never out of sight (or mind).**

 **And so, Team Kakashi and Revan will be going to rescue Gaara next chapter. How will the Akatsuki handle two people so in tune with the Force; one of whom being a level beyond that of Master Jedi?**

 **Until next time!**

 _ **~pain17ification~**_


End file.
